La vengeance de Calypso
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Une force mystérieuse décime les navires pirates, surtout ceux de la confrérie. Attention, l’un des personnages risque de connaître une fin particulièrement tragique au final.
1. La reine des pirates

**Les voilà tous de retour, tous les personnages, ou presque, de « Pirates des Caraïbes ». Patience toutefois, car il va me falloir quelques chapitres pour les rassembler. Et en star qui se respecte, Jack sera bon dernier à intervenir vraiment, malgré une très courte apparition dans le troisième chapitre. **

**Comme promis, cette fic est officiellement la suite du ****_Premier voyage du capitaine Turner_****. **

**Il n'est toutefois pas absolument nécessaire d'avoir lu la première pour comprendre celle-ci : il suffit de savoir que James Norrington est devenu le second de Will à bord du Hollandais Volant et qu'après que Beckett et Mercer aient tenté de s'en emparer, Calypso a décidé de se charger d'eux personnellement. On ne sait ce qu'elle leur a fait, elle a juste précisé « qu'ils avaient rejoint Davy Jones, ce traître qui l'a livrée à la confrérie ». **

**C'est donc parti pour 11 chapitres durant lesquels chacun des personnages aura la vedette à son tour. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**__________________________________**

Lorsqu'on marche à la nuit tombante dans une rue déserte, en voyant autour de soi les dizaines de lampes qui sont allumées derrière les fenêtres closes des maisons, on éprouve généralement un certain sentiment de solitude.

L'homme qui s'acheminait d'un pas las vers la sortie de la ville, ce soir là, n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avançait assez péniblement, d'une part parce qu'il était fatigué, d'autre part parce que sa jambe gauche était toujours restée raide d'un méchant coup de sabre reçu au genou quelques années plus tôt.

La route montait à présent vers la falaise et les maisons s'espaçaient. En soupirant, l'homme chercha du regard la dernière d'entre elle, un peu à l'écart de toutes les autres.

Il espérait que l'adresse était la bonne. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de gens auxquels il avait demandé où trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il est vrai qu'il la demandait sous son ancien nom, ce qui évidemment avait compliqué les choses.

Il y avait de la lumière derrière les volets clos. L'homme frappa à la porte. Au bout d'un instant, il entendit des pas et le battant s'ouvrit sur une silhouette féminine. Le visiteur porta deux doigts crasseux à son vieux chapeau cabossé, décoloré par le soleil et les embruns, en un vague salut.

- Capitaine Swann ? s'enquit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Elisabeth accusa visiblement le coup. Elle ne s'attendait assurément pas à s'entendre appeler ainsi, ici et après toutes ces années.

- C'est le capitaine Teague qui m'envoie, reprit l'homme.

La jeune femme hésita. Lorsqu'elle était jeune fille, elle ne s'était jamais souciée ni de son rang ni de sa « respectabilité ». Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour elle-même, elle le faisait à présent pour son fils. Et si elle se mettait à recevoir des pirates sous son toit… Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et s'écarta.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

Elle conduisit son visiteur au salon. Comme toute la maison, la pièce était modeste mais chaleureuse et confortable. Elisabeth n'avait jamais jugé bon de retourner à Port-Royal. Elle y avait trop de souvenirs. Et puis elle y était trop connue, les commérages auraient été bon train. Seule héritière de son père, elle avait récupéré la fortune familiale, acheté cette maison, l'avait meublée et y élevait son fils, menant une existence très simple avec l'assistance d'une unique domestique.

Le visiteur s'assit avec précaution sur un coin de siège, emprunté dans ce décor si différent de ceux dans lesquels il évoluait habituellement.

- Voilà, commença t-il, la confrérie va se réunir, et le capitaine Teague m'envoie vous chercher.

Elisabeth plissa les yeux et secoua la tête :

- Après toutes ces années ? Ca n'a pas de sens. Je me suis retirée de tout cela.

- Vous êtes la reine des pirates, protesta l'homme. Vous devez absolument être présente !

- Que se passe t-il donc, pour que la confrérie veuille se réunir à nouveau ?

Ses mains jointes coincées entre ses genoux, l'homme baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Nous avons des… soucis, commença t-il. De très gros soucis.

Il expliqua que depuis quelques temps, une force mystérieuse semblait s'attaquer aux navires des frères de la côte qui, l'un après l'autre, disparaissaient mystérieusement, corps et biens, sans laisser la moindre trace. Toutes les victimes sans exception appartenaient à la piraterie. Pire encore, plusieurs des seigneurs eux-mêmes étaient au nombre des victimes.

- Nous pensons que le kraken est revenu, acheva l'homme.

- C'est absurde, protesta Elisabeth.

- Mais capitaine, vous le savez comme moi, un combat, un naufrage, cela laisse des traces. On retrouve une épave, des débris, même des corps. Là, il n'y a _rien_ ! Comme si ces navires avaient été engloutis par le néant. La confrérie doit se réunir pour décider comment lutter contre ce nouveau danger.

- Je regrette, soupira Elisabeth. Je ne peux vous accompagner. Croyez-moi, je regrette. Mais tout cela, c'est terminé pour moi.

Le pirate laissa passer quelques secondes. L'avisé capitaine Teague avait bien pensé que la jeune femme déclinerait « l'invitation » et il avait donné à son messager des instructions précises.

- La dernière victime était le Black Pearl, dit-il.

Elisabeth changea de visage.

- Jack ?! souffla-t-elle, anéantie.

L'homme approuva silencieusement, en évitant de croiser son regard. Teague avait bien précisé qu'Elisabeth devait croire que Jack Sparrow était toujours le commandant du Pearl.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! souffla la jeune femme, bouleversée. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Jack !

L'homme fit signe que si, toujours sans croiser son regard. Puis, baissant la voix comme malgré lui, il ajouta presque dans un murmure :

- Nous aimerions également demander son aide au… au… -il semblait hésiter à prononcer les mots- au capitaine du Hollandais Volant, finit-il par dire. Le capitaine Teague pense que vous êtes la mieux placée pour le contacter.

Cette fois, les yeux d'Elisabeth se chargèrent d'orage.

- La mission du Hollandais Volant est de convoyer les âmes vers l'autre monde ! fit-elle sèchement. Ce qui se passe dans le monde des vivants ne le concerne pas.

- Mais c'est grâce à lui que nous avons vaincu la flotte de lord Beckett, autrefois. Et à cette époque c'était lui qui commandait au kraken, alors…

- C'était le précédent capitaine, qui commandait au kraken. Et ils sont morts tous les deux.

- Nous avons affaire à une force que nous ne connaissons pas, capitaine Swann. Quelque chose de maléfique qui n'appartient pas à notre monde. C'est pourquoi…

- Non. Je m'y refuse. Et je vous interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit en ce sens !

La jeune femme ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il adviendrait de Will Turner s'il renonçait à accomplir sa mission. C'était le choix qu'avait fait Davy Jones.

- Un seul jour, tous les dix ans, cita-t-elle. Depuis presque sept ans, j'attends le retour de mon mari. Mon fils n'a encore jamais vu son père. Lorsqu'il fera sa connaissance, je veux qu'il voit l'homme qu'il est réellement, pas un monstre marin ! Je ne laisserai personne…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et tourna légèrement la tête vers une porte entrebâillée, au fond de la pièce.

- William ! dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Ne devrais-tu pas être au lit ?

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus grande et un garçonnet à la frimousse éveillée entra, en chemise de nuit.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, Maman, et je suis venu voir, expliqua t-il avec aplomb.

- Eh bien maintenant que tu as vu, retourne te coucher.

L'enfant fit passer alternativement son regard brun de sa mère au visiteur.

- Ce serait merveilleux que nous allions voir les pirates et que nous rencontrions Père, dit-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Mais nous n'allons nulle part, répliqua Elisabeth. Surtout pas toi. Maintenant, retourne te coucher. Cette conversation ne te concerne pas.

L'enfant quitta la pièce, visiblement à regret. Dès que le bruit de ses pas se fut éloigné et que sa mère eut refermé la porte, le pirate reprit :

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser de vous rendre à l'appel de la confrérie, capitaine Swann. A moins de désigner un successeur et de lui remettre votre pièce de huit.

- Cessez de m'appeler « capitaine Swann », voulez-vous ? fit la jeune femme, agacée. Ce titre n'a jamais voulu dire grand-chose, de toute manière. Il m'a été conféré par un mourant et il n'a jamais eu de valeur réelle.

- Mais vous êtes la reine des pirates. Vous avez été élue.

- Oui, admit-elle.

Elle le regarda un moment, fixement, sans parler. Son tempérament bouillant et son goût pour l'aventure se heurtaient en elle à son rôle de mère.

Elle pensa à Jack Sparrow. Disparu ? Mort, peut-être ? Elle frissonna.

Puis elle pensa à Will. Pas question qu'il renonce à sa mission. Or, elle savait pertinemment bien que les pirates se passeraient de son consentement et de son aide : s'ils pensaient pouvoir convaincre Will, ils le feraient.

- Jamais ! songea la jeune femme. Je ne les laisserai pas faire.

oOo

Le vent marin secouait portes et fenêtres et sifflait de manière lugubre autour de la forteresse de la Baie des Naufragés. Dans la rade bien abritée, trois navires se balançaient sèchement sur des vagues courtes, pressées, qui venaient lécher le quai avec un raclement saccadé.

Dans l'une des chambres de la forteresse, quelques notes de musique troublaient seules le silence, s'égrenant sous les doigts du musicien comme s'écoulait le temps, lentement et immuablement.

L'homme soupira et changea de position. Le chien couché à ses pieds leva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et eut un bref battement de queue.

- Je suis bien vieux, songea l'homme en attaquant machinalement une nouvelle mélodie sur son instrument. J'ai vécu bien trop longtemps. J'aurais aimé ne jamais voir le déclin de la piraterie, hélas, il est bien entamé et sa fin inéluctable. Le Code lui-même finira par sombrer dans l'oubli.

Il songea à ceux qu'il attendait dans les semaines à venir. Arriveraient-ils jusqu'ici ou bien la force sournoise et implacable qui semblait s'acharner sur les frères de la côte les faucherait-elle en cours de route ?

Il récapitula les noms des membres du tribunal et sa pensée s'attarda sur Elisabeth Swann-Turner. Il espérait qu'elle se laisserait convaincre et parviendrait à la Baie sans encombre. Il ne pouvait préjuger des décisions qui seraient prises, néanmoins, si les choses tournaient ainsi qu'il comptait le préconiser, la jeune femme aurait un rôle important à jouer. L'ennui, avec elle, c'était qu'elle était imprévisible.

Teague n'avait pas eu besoin de la voir longtemps ni de parler avec elle pour le comprendre. Le genre de filles qu'il n'aurait pas supporté auprès de lui autrefois : à la fois trop indocile et assurément dangereuse.

Elle pouvait à n'importe quel moment décider de faire une chose totalement inconsidérée. Mais elle pouvait aussi décider d'une ligne de conduite dont rien ne la ferait démordre et qu'elle appliquerait sans faillir. Elle l'avait amplement prouvé lors de la bataille qui avait mis la Compagnie des Indes en déroute.

- Elle est aussi folle que Jack, hein Doggy ? grommela Teague.

Si elle venait, serait-ce un atout ou le contraire ?

Le vieux gardien du code soupira à nouveau. Peut-être après tout la disparition des membres de la confrérie n'était-elle rien d'autre qu'un nouveau signe du destin : la grande époque de la flibuste était bel et bien passée et ils étaient tous condamnés à disparaître à court ou moyen terme.

Déposant son instrument, Teague se leva, sans déranger l'animal couché près de lui. Il se faisait âgé, lui aussi. Puis le pirate se dirigea vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil vers le large.

Peut-on imaginer plus noir que l'océan la nuit ? A haute voix, il récapitula :

- Villanueva, Aman, et maintenant Barbossa.

Disparus avec leurs bâtiments, sans laisser la moindre trace. Comme d'ailleurs un certain nombre de « simples » pirates n'appartenant pas à la confrérie.

- Qui sera le suivant ? se demanda t-il à voix haute, les yeux perdus au loin dans l'obscurité insondable qui recouvrait la mer.

Il ignorait qu'il n'était pas le seul à scruter les ténèbres en ce même instant. Il faisait totalement noir, au fond de cette crevasse obscure dans laquelle, même en plein midi, la lumière du soleil ne parvenait pas. Le bruit incessant des vagues troublait seul le silence, mais ici, il devenait sinistre. Le flot se heurtait sans relâche aux parois de pierre et contre la coque malmenée du navire, pareil à la langue d'une monstrueuse créature minant peu à peu sa résistance.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que cela.

En vérité, il y avait pire.

Et l'homme qui se tenait rigoureusement immobile sur le pont, les mains crispées comme des serres sur le bastingage, en sentait l'approche. Par toutes les fibres de son corps, chacun de ses nerfs pourtant solides, de toute son âme endurcie de boucanier, il le sentait.

Cela commença par un léger changement dans le bruit lancinant du ressac. Il fallait avoir l'oreille exercée d'un marin pour le percevoir, mais pour Hector Barbossa c'était aussi évident que si quelqu'un lui avait crié : « Attention ! ».

Ensuite, il y eu ce bruit… pas bien terrible en lui-même mais devenu, au fil des jours, le cauchemar de tous ces hommes pourtant endurcis : un long, un sinistre raclement d'écailles contre les parois rapprochées de la crevasse. La créature peinait à passer… comme toujours.

Puis, il y eu un clapotis sinistre et une sorte de chuintement, comme celui que produirait le souffle d'une créature sortant la tête de l'eau pour respirer. Un bruit qui en lui-même n'était ni menaçant ni même très fort mais qui fit bondir le pirate, tous les nerfs tendus :

- Ils sont là !! hurla t-il. Aux armes !!

On aurait pu croire que chacun de ceux qui restaient à bord de l'épave s'étaient jusque là tenus immobiles dans la seule attente du signal. En un instant, des lampes-tempête s'allumèrent dans tous les coins, des silhouettes se mirent à courir en tous sens, il y eu des bruits de métal, épées fiévreusement dégainées, pique d'abordage hâtivement saisies, et des hommes amaigris, hâves, aux yeux caves se précipitèrent sur le bastingage, les dents serrées, la peur au ventre.

Un choc terrible ébranla l'épave. Si elle n'avait pas coulée depuis longtemps, c'était uniquement parce que les récifs qui avaient mordu profondément dans sa coque la maintenaient encore. Elle trembla cependant sous l'impact et le pont, déjà incliné par la position du navire, eut un soubresaut de bête à l'agonie.

L'un des pirates, qui se penchait avec des yeux agrandis par une terreur fiévreuse au-dessus du bastingage, sa pique à la main, déséquilibré, ne put se retenir et tomba. Il poussa un hurlement strident, un hurlement dans lequel la peur le disputait à l'horreur, tout son corps se contorsionnant dans le vide, puis il toucha l'eau dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures. Il ne cessa pas de crier pour autant : son hurlement s'intensifia au contraire, suraigu soudain, et il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre, c'était un hurlement d'agonie. L'eau bouillonna, un sifflement rauque se fit entendre, puis le malheureux disparut dans un dernier remous, happé par une force invisible.

Avec un bref chatoiement de miroir englouti dans la lueur des lampes, quelque chose affleura fugitivement la surface agitée de la mer puis disparut à son tour.

Comme un automate, d'une voix quasiment désincarnée, l'un des survivants commença à compter à voix haute.

Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi, personne ne dit rien. Le souffle court, les doigts tremblants, tous étaient suspendus au décompte. Lorsque l'homme parvint à vingt, tous crispèrent instinctivement leurs mains sur leurs armes tout en s'assurant une position aussi stable que possible.

Vingt-cinq. Plus personne à bord ne respirait.

Trente.

- Là !

Un cri étranglé, une main vite tendue.

Quelque chose jaillit de l'eau, une chose noire et souple, sinueuse, qui s'éleva d'un coup à une hauteur incroyable et frappa soudain, vive comme un serpent, malgré les armes acérées frénétiquement maniées contre elle. Un homme hurla. Dans la lumière vacillante des lampes, le sang qui inondait son visage déchiqueté paraissait presque noir. Désespérément, les pirates repoussèrent leur assaillant qui prit un peu de recul puis se ramassa sur lui-même pour un nouvel assaut.

- Le deuxième ne doit pas être loin ! souffla quelqu'un d'une voix blanche.

Comme pour lui donner raison, tous sentirent que quelque chose râpait la coque par dessous.

Et le cauchemar recommença.


	2. La cour des frères

_**Note**__** : Ce chapitre fait référence à ma fic précédente, « Le premier voyage du capitaine Turner », notamment concernant la présence et le rang de James Norrington à bord du Hollandais Volant. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, James est donc devenu le second de Will et tous ont déjà eu maille à partir avec Calypso. **_

________________________________________________________________

C'était une belle matinée d'automne, limpide et fraîche. Le ciel d'un bleu pur ruisselait de soleil mais un petit vent vif faisait moutonner les vagues et claquer les voiles.

Elisabeth escalada la passerelle d'un pas assuré, mais une fois sur le pont elle se retourna et retint un soupir.

A peine commençait-elle à s'éloigner que son fils lui manquait déjà. Elle l'avait confié à des personnes sûres, les parents de son meilleur ami, avec lesquels elle avait elle-même sympathisé. Elle n'était pas inquiète mais jamais encore elle ne s'était séparée de lui. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il avant qu'elle revienne et le serre à nouveau dans ses bras ?

- Si je reviens… songea-t-elle malgré elle.

Elle repoussa farouchement cette pensée. Quelque danger qu'elle puisse courir, oui, elle reviendrait. Aussi bien pour son fils que pour son mari.

Elle se retourna et observa son navire d'un œil critique. Elle-même n'avait plus pris la mer depuis sept ans, mais l'Empress avait continué à naviguer sous le commandement intérimaire de Tai Huang, l'ancien second de Sao Feng et aujourd'hui le sien.

Régulièrement, le pirate revenait mouiller dans le port et faire son rapport à Elisabeth. Avec discrétion. Elle ne tenait pas à faire jaser. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'elle se soucie vraiment de ce que Huang avait à lui raconter, mais elle refusait de perdre tout contact avec « son » navire et l'univers qui l'avait toujours tellement fascinée.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Chavers, le messager du capitaine Teague, était venu trouver la reine des pirates. Une fois sa décision prise, la jeune femme avait du organiser son voyage, faire porter des messages dans différents ports pour avertir Huang de revenir au plus tôt, trouver quelqu'un pour prendre soin de son fils et, surtout, mettre en sécurité le trésor sans prix dont elle était dépositaire et gardienne : le coffre de métal contenant le cœur battant de Will Turner.

Malgré tous ses regrets, Elisabeth avait renoncé à l'emporter avec elle. Elle se lançait dans une aventure manifestement dangereuse et elle n'était pas disposée à prendre le risque de perdre le coffre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tout est paré, capitaine, fit Huang.

- Levez l'ancre ! rétorqua Elisabeth.

Et malgré ses réticences, elle ressentit un frisson d'exaltation lorsque la jonque se détacha du quai et prit majestueusement le vent.

Dans la cale, un rat trottinait entre les barils de nourriture en quête de son dîner quand il se figea brusquement, les moustaches hérissées. Ses yeux plus noirs que l'obsidienne luisaient d'un éclat rougeâtre dans la pénombre et ses griffes se crispèrent légèrement. Son odorat aussi bien que son ouïe l'avertissaient d'une présence humaine, bien que l'intrus se tienne rigoureusement immobile.

A pas comptés, près à déguerpir au besoin, l'animal s'approcha et tendit le cou pour flairer des semelles de cuir, puis une petite main reposant sur le sol. Un souffle régulier et paisible soulevait la poitrine du dormeur. Le rat s'enhardit et se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière pour glisser son museau pointu dans une poche de laquelle émanait une odeur appétissante. Un morceau de pain, une pomme, quelques noix.

Monsieur le rat se mit à table sans vergogne mais l'enfant ne s'éveilla pas. Il dormait avec la merveilleuse innocence de son âge, inconscient de l'obscurité qui l'entourait et de l'animal qui grignotait ses maigres provisions, inconscient du roulis de plus en plus accentué qui animait le navire et de la terre qui s'éloignait.

Sur le quai animé que l'Empress venait de quitter, au milieu des badauds, des portefaix, des marins et des marchands, une femme échevelée, affolée, déboula en courant, retroussant ses longues jupes très haut pour aller plus vite. En voyant la voile de la jonque déjà loin du port, elle poussa un hurlement de désespoir qui attira sur elle l'attention générale.

- William !! hurla la malheureuse en se tordant les mains. WILLIAM !!! reprit-elle encore plus fort.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, elle dénoua son tablier et l'agita pathétiquement au-dessus de sa tête, aussi haut et aussi énergiquement qu'elle le pouvait.

- Madame Turner ! cria-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Madame Turner ! Revenez ! Le petit s'est enfui ! Revenez, pour l'amour du ciel !

Mais personne à bord de l'Empress ne l'entendit, et si quelqu'un à bord aperçut ses signaux frénétiques, il ne s'en soucia pas.

Pleurant et sanglotant, la femme renonça d'ailleurs bientôt à ses inutiles efforts et se tassa sur elle-même en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Pauvre enfant ! gémit-elle. Et pauvre femme ! Dire qu'elle me l'avait confié. Ah, le sacripant !

Elle se détourna pour rentrer chez elle, accablée, et se heurta aux regards curieux ou ironiques de ceux qui avaient assisté à toute la scène.

- Et je ne sais même pas où elle va ! acheva de se lamenter la malheureuse, les prenant à témoin. Impossible de l'avertir !

La brave femme aurait été bien plus désolée encore si elle avait pu savoir vers quels dangers naviguaient son protégé et sa mère. Quelque part dans l'insondable, dans l'azur du ciel et la couleur turquoise de la mer, invisible et inaudible des mortels se dessina un sourire de louve affamée.

Etait-ce le souffle du vent, le grondement de la mer, le cri des oiseaux marins ? Un murmure, une menace fugitive, à peine une sensation :

- L'Empress a repris la mer, cette fois avec son capitaine… bien ! Viens, ma belle, viens toi aussi. Le puits t'attend, comme les autres, dès que j'en aurais terminé avec ce qui reste du Black Pearl.

Et sur les plages, un petit vent mordant fit voler le sable blanc en nuages qui retombèrent en crépitant.

OoO

En ouvrant les yeux dans le demi-jour glauque de sa cabine, Will Turner ne remua pas immédiatement, se demandant ce qui l'avait éveillé. La sensation d'une présence se fit finalement sentir tandis que les dernières brumes du sommeil s'envolaient et il tourna la tête, s'attendant plus ou moins à voir James Norrington, devenu son second, ou encore son père à ses côtés.

Mais il se redressa d'un coup de reins en reconnaissant celle qui l'observait avec une expression qui aurait été engageante s'il n'y avait eu, au coin de son sourire et dans ses yeux brillants, ce qui ressemblait fort à un avertissement.

- Calypso ?! fit Will, ébahi, un rien inquiet.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue c'était sept ans auparavant, et certains à bord avaient encore des frissons lorsqu'ils repensaient à ce qui était arrivé alors. Changeante comme l'océan, amicale un moment, inexorable l'instant d'après, elle avait « déchargé » le jeune capitaine de la responsabilité de conduire à bon port les âmes de Cutler Beckett et de son âme damnée, l'espion Mercer. Ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis, nul n'en savait rien et personne, Will y compris, n'avait vraiment envie de le savoir.

- Tu sembles étonné, sussura-t-elle en se rapprochant d'une démarche ondulante.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là, répondit-il, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait cette fois.

Elle tendit la main vers lui qui, instinctivement, se déroba.

- Te ferais-je peur ? émit Calypso en laissant entrevoir ses dents noircies dans un demi-sourire de chatte qui s'apprête à dévorer un mulot. Ou bien peut-être préfères-tu une autre apparence ?

Ce fut quasiment instantané. Tout à coup, là où un infinitésimal instant plus tôt s'était dressée la sculpturale silhouette de Tia Dalma se tenait à présent… Elisabeth. Une Elisabeth plus blonde et plus désirable que jamais, son visage illuminé d'un doux sourire, les bras tendus vers son époux :

- Will, dit-elle.

L'illusion était parfaite. Même la voix et ses intonations étaient totalement semblables. Will ferma les yeux. Malgré lui, son souffle s'était accéléré et son sang courait plus vite dans ses veines.

- Je t'en prie, souffla t-il. Ne fais pas ça.

- Ouvre les yeux, William Turner, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

C'était bien la voix de Tia / Calypso cette fois, et Will se risqua à soulever ses paupières. La nymphe avait repris son apparence de prédilection et elle dardait sur lui un regard dur.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit autrefois, reprit-elle sur le ton de l'avertissement. Tu as une mission à accomplir ; une mission et une seule. En échange, une fois tous les dix ans, tu pourras retourner à terre et retrouver celle que tu aimes. Mais n'oublie jamais que je peux à tout instant changer les termes de notre accord et te retirer cette journée à terre pour prix de dix années passées en mer.

- Mais… commença Will, interdit, en fronçant les sourcils. Je…

- Si tu veux conserver ce privilège, si tu veux la revoir, n'oublie pas : tu es le passeur d'âmes des océans. Tel est ton destin et telle est ta mission. N'en dévie pas !

C'était clairement une menace. Elle ne lui permit d'ailleurs pas de prononcer un mot ou de poser une question car, la dernière syllabe prononcée, elle prit l'apparence d'un cormoran et s'envola.

Abasourdi, Will chercha ses bottes en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien rimer cet avertissement. Depuis que le destin lui avait joué ce tour et avait fait de lui le nouveau capitaine du navire des morts, il avait scrupuleusement accompli sa tâche et n'avait pas l'intention d'y renoncer.

Pourquoi diable Calypso venait-elle donc en personne lui jeter semblable menace à la figure ?

S'il avait été aussi sensible à la présence sur la mer des vivants qu'il l'était de celle des morts, il aurait peut-être eu un début de réponse en sachant que son épouse naviguait à cette même heure vers la Baie des Naufragés.

Elisabeth était sur le pont, les cheveux au vent, partagée entre le plaisir de l'aventure et la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait pour avoir laissé son fils derrière elle.

Quant à William Turner junior, il dormait toujours à poings fermés entre deux barils. Il aurait dormi encore un bon moment si une poigne rude ne l'avait tiré du sommeil en se refermant sur son épaule et en le secouant sans ménagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda Tai Huang d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Eveillé en sursaut, le gamin battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait et pourquoi. Puis, effrayé par cet inconnu au regard dur et à l'aspect peu engageant, il poussa une légère exclamation et tenta de se dégager en se reculant. En pure perte, car le pirate ne fit que resserrer sa prise et l'obligea sans douceur à se lever.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait des passagers clandestins ? gronda t-il. On les jette par-dessus bord pour nourrir les requins ! Allez, sors de là !

Il le poussa en direction de l'écoutille qui menait au pont.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! protesta l'enfant en se débattant. Je veux voir ma mère ! C'est Elisabeth Turner, je veux la voir !

Certes, le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas à être chaleureusement accueilli. Sa mère le gronderait, il n'en doutait pas. Sans doute même le punirait-elle, mais elle ne s'était jamais montrée excessivement sévère et le petit ne la craignait pas. Il était prêt à être grondé et puni s'il parvenait à ses fins : voir de vrais pirates et rencontrer son père inconnu dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre les récits de sa mère. En revanche, cet homme et ses menaces l'effrayaient, de même que la crainte d'être renvoyé à terre avant d'être parvenu à ses fins. Il ignorait s'il avait dormi longtemps et s'il était encore possible de le renvoyer et il n'avait aucune envie d'être jeté aux requins, aussi se débattit-il de plus belle.

- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! glapit-il en vain.

Sur le pont, Elisabeth crut avoir des hallucinations auditives, puis des hallucinations tout court en voyant Huang remonter à l'air libre en trainant une petite silhouette qui gesticulait et s'efforçait de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Maman ! s'écria William en la reconnaissant. Maman, dis-lui de me lâcher !

- Maman ? répéta Huang avec un immense sourire hilare.

Puis il donna une tape à l'enfant, sans d'ailleurs relâcher sa prise sur son bras :

- Il n'y a pas de « maman », ici ! On dit « capitaine », c'est compris ?

- Lâche-le, Huang, dit Elisabeth calmement.

Sitôt libre, William eut un mouvement pour se précipiter vers elle mais s'arrêta devant son regard sévère. Furtivement, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fut rassuré de voir de tous côtés l'océan à perte de vue. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient déjà trop loin pour pouvoir faire demi-tour.

OoO

Plusieurs navires, dont une jonque, étaient à présent ancrés dans la rade bien protégée de la Baie des Naufragés. A bord, les équipages restaient sur le qui-vive et jetaient parfois des regards inquiets vers le grand large. Pourtant, ils éprouvaient en cet endroit un merveilleux sentiment de sécurité, hélas tempéré par l'idée qu'à un moment où un autre il faudrait repartir, affronter à nouveau l'immensité mouvante et traîtresse de l'océan, se risquer encore sur ces abysses insondables qui savaient si bien garder leurs secrets.

Eux, les fils des mers, eux qui avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur existence bercés par la grande bleue en avaient soudain peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait receler. Il n'en était pas un, pourtant, qui ne préférait l'idée de perdre la vie au large plutôt que de sentir un jour le collier de chanvre se resserrer autour de son cou ou le sabre du bourreau lui trancher la tête.

Seulement voilà, eux qui pensaient connaître tous les secrets de l'océan, tous ses dangers, ils étaient subitement confrontés à l'inconnu. Un inconnu d'autant plus terrible qu'il était absolu. Pas l'ombre du début du moindre indice.

La mer les avait trahis, et cela suffisait à effrayer ces hommes qui n'avaient cependant plus peur de grand-chose depuis bien longtemps.

Dans la grande salle de la forteresse, une morne assemblée se tenait autour d'une table en jouant machinalement avec de menus objets : les nouvelles pièces de huit des seigneurs pirates, destinées à remplacer celles qui avaient été détruites pour libérer la déesse Calypso.

- Aucune nouvelle du capitaine Swann, dit enfin le Français Chevally de sa voix ampoulée.

- Elle peut encore venir, observa dame Ching. Jokar aussi. Ainsi que le capitaine Sparrow.

- Sparrow ? renifla l'autre avec mépris. Avec quel navire ?

- Celui que le destin lui donnera, répondit une voix profonde dans un coin sombre.

Les deux pirates se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le capitaine Teague, affalé dans son fauteuil et les pieds sur un tabouret, son vieux chien endormi à ses côtés avec son trousseau de clefs au coin de la gueule.

- A-t-il été prévenu ? demanda Chevally.

- Non, admit Teague. Personne ne sait où il est. Mais il finira bien par refaire surface.

- Si c'est dans six mois ou dans un an, observa Dame Ching avec aigreur, cela ne nous aidera pas beaucoup !

Teague haussa les épaules, tendit le bras pour saisir sa guitare et commença à jouer en sourdine, comme indifférent à tout le reste.

- A moins qu'il ne soit au final la dernière carte que nous puissions jouer, finit-il par dire entre haut et bas.

Au même instant, quelqu'un se précipita dans la pièce :

- L'Empress ! cria l'homme. L'Empress vient d'arriver dans la baie.

- Eh bien voilà, répondit Teague avec satisfaction.

Dans sa cabine, Elisabeth boucla un ceinturon autour de sa taille et glissa un sabre dans son fourreau. Puis elle adressa un regard sévère à William qui s'écrasait le museau contre la fenêtre et n'avait pas assez de tous ses yeux pour regarder.

- Toi, jeune homme, tu vas rester à bord, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

- Mais Maman…

Radoucie, elle s'approcha et passa une main caressante dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Je dois participer à la séance du tribunal, expliqua-t-elle. Tu es encore un peu jeune pour cela –elle se souvenait que les bagarres étaient fréquentes- Mais plus tard si nous avons du temps, tu pourras descendre à terre. Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Oui, Maman, répondit l'enfant à regret. Mais je peux monter sur le pont pour regarder ? ajouta t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Oui, dit Elisabeth, tu peux, mais ne quitte pas le navire jusqu'à mon retour.

Le trajet en chaloupe ne fut pas long. Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour se hisser sur le quai, Elisabeth vit une grosse main rugueuse entrer dans son champ de vision, se refermer sur son poignet et l'aider gentiment à prendre pied. Un peu surprise de tant de prévenance de la part d'un pirate, elle se tourna vers lui et un cri de surprise lui échappa :

- Monsieur Gibbs !!

- Ravi de vous revoir, mademoiselle Elisabeth, répondit-il avec chaleur, un immense sourire dans son épaisse barbe grise.

- Si je m'attendais à vous trouver ici ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, en lui claquant deux gros baisers sur les joues. Mais… mais alors, reprit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, Jack ? Le Black Pearl ?

Le sourire rayonnant de Gibbs disparut comme s'éteint la flamme d'une bougie.

- Non… dit-il d'une voix rauque d'émotion contenue. Jack n'est pas ici et le Black Pearl… vous ne savez pas ?

- Si, on m'a dit qu'il avait disparu. Mais vous n'étiez donc plus à bord ? s'enquit-elle, très étonnée.

Un gros soupir lui répondit.

- Plus depuis que le capitaine Barbossa s'en est emparé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la citadelle, Elisabeth à ses côtés. C'était quelques semaines à peine après la bataille contre la Compagnie des Indes. Jack a quitté Tortuga et je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis.

La jeune femme écoutait avidement, partagée entre diverses émotions contradictoires. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, elle n'avait pas réussi à se convaincre de la mort de Jack. Elle n'en était pas moins attristée pour Hector Barbossa. Et elle commençait à fulminer en comprenant qu'on lui avait délibérément caché certains éléments pour forcer sa décision de venir.

- Mais comment êtes-vous ici, vous ? demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la forteresse. Vous avez intégré un autre équipage ?

Elle avait peine à imaginer Gibbs autre part qu'aux côtés de Jack Sparrow.

- Oui et non, répondit tristement le vieux marin. Quand Jack est parti j'ai passé un certain temps à Tortuga, vous savez. Plusieurs années, en fait. Mais j'ai fini par m'ennuyer et puis il faut vous dire que Tortuga, quand on n'a plus un sou, ça n'est plus très drôle. Heureusement, un jour le capitaine Teague a mouillé dans la rade et je lui ai demandé de m'engager. Mais…

Il baissa la voix :

- Il ne rajeunit pas, il ne navigue plus beaucoup, vous savez. Donc en fait d'équipage, nous sommes plus souvent à terre qu'en mer.

Elisabeth fit signe qu'elle comprenait et pénétra dans la grande pièce sombre dans laquelle se réunissait la cour des frères en marquant un imperceptible temps d'arrêt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine émotion en se retrouvant à nouveau en cet endroit, près de sept ans après ses dernières aventures. Une foule de souvenir afflua, qu'elle repoussa pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

La Baie des Naufragés n'avait pas changé, la pièce non plus, et c'était les mêmes visages de forbans qui se tournaient à présent vers elle. Moins nombreux qu'autrefois, cependant : l'assemblée n'était pas au complet. Cinq manquaient à l'appel : Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, le portugais Villanueva, Jokar et Aman le corsaire.

D'un geste sec, la jeune femme enfonça son sabre dans le globe qui semblait présider l'assemblée et s'avança vers un siège libre.

- Bienvenue à vous, capitaine Swann, reine des pirates, dit Teague avec une emphase que démentait son sourire narquois, si semblable à celui de Jack.

Elisabeth inclina la tête sans répondre. Elle avait un peu de mal à se persuader que tout cela était réel et qu'elle se trouvait bien à nouveau parmi une assemblée de pirates.

Contrairement à l'habitude, le vieux gardien du code était assis avec les autres et s'apprêtait manifestement à participer aux débats.

- Je crains qu'il soit inutile d'attendre davantage, dit-il. Tous mes messagers sont rentrés, aucune trace du capitaine Jokar.

Il soupira.

- Je crains qu'il ait disparu à son tour.

Elisabeth baissa la tête. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Mais que se passe t-il exactement ? demanda-t-elle. On m'a dit que les navires des seigneurs pirates disparaissaient l'un après l'autre sans laisser de traces.

- C'est exact, fit dame Ching. Et nous avons donc toutes les raisons de penser que nous sommes tous menacés. Nous devons nous unir pour vaincre cette nouvelle menace.

- Encore faudrait-il savoir à quelle menace nous avons affaire, rétorqua Chevally. C'est bien là tout notre problème. Comment combattre un ennemi que l'on ne connaît pas ? Comment savoir d'où vient le danger ?

- Et que proposez-vous pour le connaître ? demanda Elisabeth.

Les autres la regardèrent un peu par en-dessous, ou détournèrent les yeux d'un air gêné.

- Nous pensions faire appel à votre époux, ma chère, dit enfin dame Ching d'une voix froide.

- C'est impossible ! rétorqua vivement Elisabeth. Et même si c'était possible, je ne le permettrais pas. Je refuse de lui voir abandonner sa mission et subir le même sort que Davy Jones !

Elle abattit ses deux mains à plat sur la table et plongea son regard soudain durci dans celui de chacun de ceux qui l'entouraient, tour à tour.

- Et c'est mon dernier mot ! acheva-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Il y eut un long silence gêné puis le capitaine Teague reprit lentement la parole.

- Il ne serait pas question qu'il abandonne sa mission, capitaine Swann…. commença t-il.

- Capitaine TURNER ! aboya Elisabeth.

- Si vous préférez, dit le vieil homme d'un ton conciliant. Mais comme le capitaine Chevally vient de le faire remarquer, pour nous organiser face à cette menace nous devons impérativement savoir ce qu'elle est. Or, comme on vous l'a sans doute expliqué, nous n'avons aucun indice. Pas un morceau d'épave, pas même un corps. Sans parler d'éventuels survivants.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Elisabeth avec méfiance.

- Eh bien, notre seule possibilité d'obtenir des renseignements dans ce contexte est donc d'en obtenir des victimes elles-mêmes…. des morts. D'où la nécessité de contacter celui qui a recueilli ces morts après le drame.

Sourcils froncés, Elisabeth réfléchit un moment.

- Seulement ça ? insista-t-elle enfin. Juste lui demander s'il sait ce qui s'est passé ?

Les autres opinèrent.

- Reste que…. poursuivit la jeune femme, reste que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on peut le contacter.

Il y eut un nouveau et long silence.

- Vous n'avez aucun moyen ? reprit enfin dame Ching d'un air de doute.

- Aucun, répondit sincèrement Elisabeth.

Les pirates firent de longs nez, visiblement dépités.

- Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution, dit enfin Teague après que le silence se soit longuement installé.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Lequel ? demanda Elisabeth.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'amusant à jouer avec une de ses bagues en la faisant tourner autour de son doigt.

- Le navire des morts, dit-il enfin, apparaît lorsque la mort est proche.

- Oui, admit Chevally, mais alors il est trop tard !

- Pas forcément. Si vous êtes bien vivant à côté d'un mourant, vous serez à même de le voir apparaître et d'entrer en contact avec son équipage, il me semble.

Tous frissonnèrent.

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? s'enquit Elisabeth d'un ton sec. Avez-vous l'intention de tuer quelqu'un à seule fin de faire venir le Hollandais Volant ?

- Sans la moindre hésitation, ma chère, confirma le vieux pirate.


	3. L'agonie du Black Pearl

_**Note**__** : Ce troisième chapitre est assez court mais il contient des éléments importants et un début d'explication. Tâchez de ne pas avoir peur (dit-elle avec un sourire d'ogresse). **_

_**Jack fait une petite apparition, mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue pour lui de passer à l'action, comme vous verrez. **_

_________________________________

Les deux enfants avançaient lentement le long de la grève, explorant chaque creux de rocher afin de débusquer des crabes et autres crustacés comestibles, qu'ils plaçaient au fur et à mesure dans le long panier tressé que l'un d'eux portait en bandoulière.

Comme nombre des habitants de ces îles, ils avaient une peau brune et mate et de longs cheveux de jais luxuriants. Ils allaient presque nus, rieurs et insouciants, leurs yeux sombres et leurs dents éclatantes brillant dans leurs visages bruns, chahutant gentiment tout en continuant leur pêche.

Le plus âgé fronça soudain les sourcils, s'immobilisa et prononça quelques mots sur un ton interrogatif. Le cadet tendit l'oreille et, à son tour, il perçut le bruit étrange qui avait alerté son aîné.

Durant quelques instants, les deux garçons demeurèrent immobiles, les sens aux aguets, cherchant tout à la fois à localiser la provenance du bruit et son origine.

Oubliant les crustacés, les deux jeunes pêcheurs s'orientèrent et avancèrent dans la direction du son, qui à mesure se précisa et devint bientôt suffisamment identifiable pour que de grands sourires apparaissent sur les lèvres des enfants, qui se regardèrent en pouffant de rire : il s'agissait à n'en plus douter de ronflements sonores.

Un instant plus tard, ils jetaient un coup d'œil par-dessus un dernier rocher et découvraient un homme de type européen, couché à même le sable, profondément endormi et ronflant à grand bruit, la bouche ouverte, une bouteille vide encore serrée dans sa main.

Il était vêtu comme les marins étrangers qui parcouraient les mers sur leurs énormes navires de bois surmontés de toiles immenses, si grandes qu'elles paraissaient toujours cacher le ciel ; ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés et entremêlés de diverses babioles, tout un harnachement hétéroclite et déroutant était attaché à sa ceinture et un bandeau qui avait été rouge, depuis longtemps délavé par le soleil et le sel, entourait son front.

Son corps avait creusé le sable à sa forme et il dormait là comme un bienheureux, avec le ciel pour seule couverture.

Les deux garçons, riant sous cape, allaient s'enhardir à s'approcher quand le plus jeune écarquilla brusquement les yeux et saisit le bras de son frère d'un mouvement brusque. Leurs sourires disparurent. Sortant de la mer l'un derrière l'autre, comme si chaque vague avait le sien à déposer, s'étirant en une colonne de plus en plus longue, des crabes prenaient pattes sur la grève. De leur démarche en biais commune à tous leurs semblables, sitôt sur le sable ils s'avançaient, l'un derrière l'autre, vers le dormeur. Il y en eu bientôt une dizaine, puis une quinzaine, et il en venait toujours, s'avançant en rangs serrés. Comme des soldats effectuant une manœuvre, ils encerclèrent totalement l'homme endormi et, fouissant le sable de leurs pinces, commencèrent à se glisser sous son corps. Muets, paralysés de stupeur et de crainte superstitieuse, les deux jeunes pêcheurs virent alors l'étranger être légèrement soulevé du sol et commencer à glisser vers la mer, porté par une multitude de carapaces. Ses bottes approchaient dangereusement des premières vaguelettes venant mourir sur la grève quand l'aîné des garçons, retrouvant brusquement ses esprits, se précipita vers lui en poussant un cri sauvage.

Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par l'extravagance de la situation, il saisit l'homme par ses vêtements et le tira de toutes ses forces vers lui en lui criant de s'éveiller s'il ne voulait devenir le nouvel époux de la déesse de la mer, dans son palais sous-marin dont personne ne revient jamais.

L'étranger poussa un grognement et bougea un peu, sa jambe balaya plusieurs crabes dont certains basculèrent sur le dos, agitant frénétiquement leurs pattes pour tenter de se retourner.

Le jeune garçon n'en secoua que plus fort le dormeur inconscient du danger. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir un œil embrumé par l'alcool, puis le second, et prononça quelques paroles dans une langue étrangère que l'enfant ne comprenait pas.

Il fallut que les premiers crabes entrent dans la mer et que l'eau pénètre ses vêtements pour que l'inconnu semble enfin comprendre ce qui se passait.

Avec un cri inarticulé, il voulut bondir sur ses pieds et trébucha deux fois avant d'y parvenir.

L'air hébété, il fixa les crabes qui s'étaient arrêtés et faisaient claquer leurs pinces d'un air mécontent, la mer bleue à l'infini, le jeune garçon qui le considérait d'un ait étonné, et pour finir il s'enfut d'une démarche chancelante, aussi vite que cela paraissait lui être possible, sans plus jeter un seul regard en arrière.

OoO

Pintel et Ragetti, plus mornes et renfrognés que jamais, saisirent un dernier corps par les épaules et les chevilles et, sans émotion, le jetèrent à la mer.

- Nous ne sommes plus que six ! fit observer Ragetti. Combien de temps ça va encore durer ?

Plus sale que jamais, amaigri et les yeux creux, son compère haussa les épaules.

- Nous avons terminé le dernier baril de lard et il ne reste presque plus d'eau douce. Si ce ne sont pas « eux » -il désigna la mer d'un mouvement du menton- qui finissent par nous avoir, ce sera la faim et la soif.

Ragetti se redressa soudain et regarda son compère d'un air hébété, les bras ballants.

- J'v… j'veux pas mourir comme ça ! geignit-il soudain d'une voix d'enfant perdu.

- Et depuis quand on a le choix ? grogna l'autre.

Mais il lança quand même un regard, aussi plein de rancune que d'espoir, vers la haute silhouette immobile de Barbossa immobile près du bastingage un peu plus loin.

Ils lui en voulaient tous, parce que c'est la nature humaine de vouloir un responsable quand les choses vont mal, et cependant, ils avaient tous encore en eux le faible espoir que leur capitaine trouverait le moyen de les sortir du piège. Barbossa était revenu d'entre les morts, il avait plus d'une fois damné le pion à Jack Sparrow malgré toute sa ruse, alors, s'il y avait une chance… la moindre chance d'échapper au terrible destin qui semblait leur être promis… oui, sûrement, le vieux flibustier saurait la saisir.

Indifférent aux grognements et aux coups d'œil de son équipage, du moins de ce qui restait de son équipage, Hector Barbossa examinait pour la millième fois le piège dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

Pas un de ses muscles ne bougeait, pas un des traits de son visage n'exprimait rien, seuls ses yeux allaient et venaient, lentement, méticuleusement, sur un décor qu'ils finissaient par connaître par cœur, dans l'espoir de repérer enfin quelque chose qui susciterait une idée… un plan… ne serait-ce qu'un espoir.

Le Black Pearl était blessé à mort, tous le savaient. Sa coque s'était déchirée sur les rochers de l'étroite faille qui l'avait conduit dans ce cul de sac puis il s'était échoué tout au fond, empalé sur les récifs comme un animal à un croc de boucher.

A moins d'un improbable miracle, il ne naviguerait plus.

Barbossa sentait son cœur pourtant rude se serrer douloureusement à cette idée. Il en venait presque à regretter sa décision, désespérée il est vrai, de jeter son navire au fond de cette nasse de pierre qui était devenue son tombeau et qui allait vraisemblablement être le sien également.

Quand les monstres marins les avaient attaqués, il avait tout de suite compris qu'ils ne seraient pas de taille à les repousser. Et il avait tout de suite compris que c'était là le sort qui s'acharnait depuis quelques temps sur les seigneurs pirates. Il se rendait précisément à la Baie des Naufragés quand cela s'était produit.

Seulement il y avait cet îlot rocheux, désertique et aride, tout proche. Un îlot ? Plutôt une haute falaise dressée abruptement au milieu des eaux bleues, comme la main d'un noyé émergeant seule des flots, puis s'abaissant en pente chaotique pour replonger dans la mer. Il avait cherché refuge autour de ce tas de cailloux dans l'espoir assez futile que l'eau serait peu profonde et ne permettrait pas à leurs monstrueux assaillants de les suivre, mais en vain. Puis ils avaient repéré cette faille. En temps normal, jamais Barbossa n'aurait risqué « son » navire dans un passage aussi étroit, mais là c'était question de vie ou de mort ! Et certes, ils avaient momentanément échappé aux monstres. Le vaillant navire, quoique échoué et déchiré, avait fait feu de tous ses canons, déchaînant l'enfer dans cet espace étroit qui amplifiait le son jusqu'à le rendre insupportable. Armés de leurs piques d'abordage et de toutes les armes qui leur tombaient sous la main, les pirates animés par l'énergie du désespoir avaient livré un combat de titan quasiment au corps à corps. Le premier seulement d'une longue série, hélas.

Les bêtes avaient fini par se retirer, mais le Black Pearl était définitivement immobilisé et les monstrueuses créatures venues tout droit des abysses les plus insondables les assiégeaient, essayant à intervalles réguliers de les forcer au fond de leur tanière.

Chaque assaut avait coûté la vie à plusieurs hommes. Et désormais, les vivres étaient épuisés. Barbossa estimait qu'il restait pour quatre ou cinq jours d'eau douce, même en la rationnant sévèrement ainsi qu'il le faisait. La fin ? Une fois encore, il leva les yeux vers le haut de la muraille lisse, abrupte, inabordable qui les enserrait comme une gangue. Si haute et si resserrée que la lumière du jour peinait à atteindre le fond, plongé dans une demi pénombre perpétuelle. Non, aucun espoir de ce côté-là.

Il ne se demandait même plus d'où pouvaient bien venir ces monstres. Lui qui avait navigué toute sa vie n'avait jamais rien vu qui ressemble à ça. Ni pourquoi les navires des seigneurs pirates paraissaient être leurs proies de prédilection. Ces questions étaient secondaires. Et bientôt, songea Barbossa, lugubre, tandis que son singe domestique se laissait soudain choir sur son épaule depuis les cordages, plus aucune question n'aurait la moindre importance.

Machinalement, il prit l'animal sur son bras replié et entreprit de le caresser doucement, retournant pour la millième fois dans sa tête les données de son insoluble problème.

La bête se tenait sagement immobile entre deux eaux, son dos écailleux affleurant à peine au gré du ressac. Longue de près de dix mètres, elle avait un corps cylindrique et massif, se prolongeant à une extrémité par un immense cou reptilien, flexible et sinueux, à l'autre par une queue épaisse qui lui servait de gouvernail et d'aviron. Les quatre pattes atrophiées, dépassant à peine du corps, entièrement palmées et ordinairement repliées contre le ventre ne servaient qu'à maintenir la créature immobile quand il le fallait, comme en cet instant. Quant à la tête, ridiculement petite par rapport à la masse de la créature, elle évoquait celle d'un serpent et se dressait actuellement au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, son regard froid fixé sur l'îlot et l'ouverture noire de la crevasse au fond de laquelle agonisait le Black Pearl.

Fermement plantée sur l'échine de la bête, aussi à l'aise que sur un sol ferme, ses pieds nus trouvant sans peine un équilibre stable sur les écailles lisses, elle savourait la sensation des vagues qui léchaient ses chevilles et ses mollets tout en observant, avec la même intensité que l'animal marin qu'elle avait suscité ainsi que sa compagne, la faille lointaine dans les rochers. Le vent du large soulevait sa lourde chevelure d'ébène et la faisait voler mollement autour de son visage et de ses épaules dénudées, et un sourire de glaciale satisfaction éclairait son visage.

- Hector Barbossa ! murmura t-elle dans la brise, en passant le bout pointu de sa langue sur ses lèvres noires, comme si elle savourait le goût des mots. Combien de temps résisteras-tu encore ? Longtemps, j'espère. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes trop vite.

Elle baissa un regard de chaude affection sur la bête qui lui tenait lieu de piédestal.

- Je veux que tu vives pleinement chaque seconde de ta défaite et que tu commences à goûter à la saveur du désespoir. Avant de rejoindre les autres dans le puits et de t'en nourrir pour l'éternité.

Elle tendit l'oreille, la tête légèrement penchée vers la mer. Personne n'aurait rien entendu d'autre que le souffle du vent et la chanson de l'océan. La bête marine elle-même ne pouvait entendre ce que Calypso écoutait en souriant de plus en plus largement. Loin, très loin sous la surface de la mer, très loin même de cet endroit, au pied d'une falaise marine dont la pierre noire ne laissait pousser aucune algue et que même les coquillages semblaient déserter, s'ouvrait un gouffre étroit, une ouverture presque circulaire qui plongeait tout droit dans les entrailles du sol avant de s'incurver d'abord légèrement puis de remonter d'un coup, formant un léger surplomb.

Il y avait de l'air, dans cette cavité marine. Le niveau de l'eau ne montait jamais et ne dépassait pas le bourrelet rocheux qui terminait le conduit sous-marin. De l'autre côté, une vaste cuvette d'eau de mer, presque parfaitement ronde. Jamais la moindre parcelle de luminosité n'avait pénétré en ce lieu. Les rochers étaient humides et visqueux de mousse marine. Quelle hauteur pouvait avoir cette grotte ? Relativement importante, sans doute, à la manière dont le son avait tendance à s'y répercuter. Et les sons qui jour et nuit faisaient frissonner l'eau noire et résonner les rochers lugubres étaient pour Calypso la plus douce et la plus délectable des musiques. Des pleurs, des gémissements, des supplications désespérées s'élevaient du pourtour de la cuvette de ce qui s'appelait non sans raison le Puits de l'Amertume.

Pourtant, si ici le désespoir et la souffrance étaient palpables, les plaintes de ceux qui y étaient captifs étaient presque toujours modulées à voix basse ou demi-voix. Comme s'ils étaient tellement écrasés par l'horreur de leur sort que leurs cordes vocales n'avaient plus de force.

Sauf au début, généralement. Ah, au début, quand ils arrivaient et voyaient –car dans ces ténèbres denses, ils arrivaient assez vite à voir ce qui les entourait, Calypso y tenait- quand ils se rendaient compte de la nature des liens qui les arrimaient au rocher avec une force que rien ne pouvait entamer, quand, donc, apercevant leurs compagnons d'infortune, ils se rendaient pleinement compte de ce qui les attendait, alors oui, ils hurlaient ! Ils hurlaient jusqu'à ce que leur voix se brise dans leur gorge, jusqu'à ce que leur poitrine paraisse se déchirer de terreur, et alors ils sanglotaient, ils imploraient, et petit à petit, comme les autres, ils finissaient par ne plus savoir que gémir et pleurer tout doucement tandis que leur chair se corrompait et que leurs liens se renforçaient.

Calypso ne descendait jamais voir ses captifs. Elle ne se rendait dans le puits que pour y conduire une nouvelle victime et ne s'attardait guère.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin car à chaque instant et où qu'elle se trouve, elle pouvait entendre ses victimes et elle ne s'en privait pas, savourant sa vengeance et sa rancune comme une délectable et céleste nourriture.

____________________________________

**Eh ! Eh ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas faire de cauchemars. Plus tard vous aurez encore des détails sur le puits, niak, niak, niak ! Mais je vous laisse déjà digérer le début. **


	4. Des retrouvailles mouvementées

Ils avaient pris la mer tous ensemble, tant par mesure de sécurité que parce que tous étaient impliqués dans les opérations à venir. Elisabeth était encore réticente quant au moyen à employer ; Teague et les autres n'auraient pas hésité à sacrifier une quelconque personne pour attirer le Hollandais Volant, mais elle s'y était opposée sans se priver de faire valoir son titre de reine, jusqu'à ce compromis qui sans lui convenir tout à fait était de son point de vue acceptable.

Mais à côté de cela, elle avait peine à cacher sa fébrilité, allant et venant nerveusement sur le pont de son navire, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle songeait qu'elle allait revoir Will, épousé à la hâte et disparu presqu'immédiatement.

Le revoir avant le terme fixé par Calypso, l'embrasser et lui apprendre l'existence de leur enfant. Elle en avait des fourmis dans tout le corps !

Elle savait que ce serait bref et qu'il devrait repartir aussitôt ; elle savait également que se séparer si vite allait une fois encore les déchirer, mais malgré tout ils se verraient et se toucheraient, pourraient échanger quelques mots, alors tant pis si cela ne devait durer que le temps de quelques instants volés au destin. C'était tout de même inespéré !

Au large de la Baie, les navires pirates mirent en panne et jetèrent l'ancre. Puis, les capitaines ayant tous, à bord de leurs chaloupes, gagné le pont de L'Etoile du Matin, le navire du capitaine Teague, celui-ci donna un ordre et bientôt, cinq prisonniers fers aux poignets furent extirpés de la cale et alignés face à la coupé.

- Ces hommes, fit lentement Teague de sa voix grave, se sont rendus coupables de trahir le code. Ils auraient du mourir plus tôt, mais je savais que nous aurions besoin d'eux pour nous sauver tous.

Il regarda le dernier prisonnier de la file. Bien que ses vêtements soient salis et déchirés en maints endroits, on reconnaissait bien les vestiges de l'uniforme anglais.

- Et le dernier est un ennemi momentanément épargné pour le bien commun, acheva le vieux capitaine.

Il se tourna paisiblement vers Elisabeth, feignant de ne pas remarquer son expression à la fois attristée et effrayée.

- A vous de prononcer la sentence, capitaine Swann, roi du tribunal de la confrérie.

La jeune femme frémit et lui décocha un regard noir.

- Turner ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton rien moins qu'aimable. Je m'appelle Turner !

- Certes, admit Teague Sparrow avec bonhommie. C'est juste que deux capitaines Turner, ça va faire beaucoup. On ne saura jamais de qui on parle, voyez-vous.

Elisabeth le fusilla des yeux mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle s'efforçait de sauvegarder les apparences et de conserver un calme apparent, mais intérieurement elle était en pleine déroute morale et mentale. Certes, elle avait déjà tué au cours des combats qui autrefois avaient ensanglanté les flots, et elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé de remords. Mais prononcer une sentence mortelle à des hommes enchainés, déjà résignés, la heurtait d'autant plus violemment qu'elle savait fort bien que son fils observait toute la scène depuis le pont de l'Empress.

Par nature comme par éducation (héritage de ses deux parents), l'enfant avait de naïfs mais grands idéaux sur le monde et sur les hommes.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle se tourna vers ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée et fit un effort pour parler d'une voix calme et nonchalante :

- Huang, veux-tu retourner à bord de l'Empress et veiller à ce que William ne quitte pas ma cabine, s'il te plaît ?

Le pirate Chinois se raidit imperceptiblement, parut sur le point de répliquer, puis tout soudain réaliser le dilemme de celle qui fixait sur lui un regard troublé.

- Bien sûr, capitaine, dit-il l'air de rien.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la chaloupe et rama sans se presser vers la jonque.

Ignorant les regards étonnés, ironiques, agacés ou méprisants fixés sur elle, Elisabeth se dirigea dignement vers le bastingage et fit mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation de l'horizon, comme si elle réfléchissait.

Au bout d'un moment elle perçut les protestations véhémentes de son fils, attendit encore un instant et enfin se tourna vers Teague avec cette fois, au fond de ses yeux bruns, une lueur de défi qu'elle ne songeait nullement à cacher.

- Si ces hommes ont trahi le Code, articula-t-elle d'une voix paisible et claire, je n'ai rien à dire. C'est vous, le gardien du Code.

- Exact ! répondit le vieil homme avec un calme égal au sien et une ombre d'ironie au coin des lèvres.

Il dégaina posément son pistolet, leva le bras et fit feu.

L'un des prisonniers s'écroula, une tache rouge s'élargissant à la place du cœur. Teague rechargea sans hâte, visa à peine et abattit le second prisonnier de la même manière. L'un après l'autre, les pirates s'écroulèrent sur le pont, dans un silence quasiment hypnotique : entre chaque coup de feu, le temps qu'il fallait au gardien du code pour rechercher son arme, la tension était quasiment palpable et il semblait que le vent lui-même retenait son souffle.

Elisabeth, lèvres pincées, poings serrés, s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes tandis que ses yeux se chargeaient d'orage.

Quatre fois, le pistolet avait parlé. Quatre corps étaient étendus sur le pont tandis qu'une rigole de sang se formait et, au rythme de la houle, commençait à couler vers les dalots. Le cinquième condamné, celui qui portait les restes d'un uniforme, s'efforçait de faire bonne figure mais Elisabeth vit la peur dans ses yeux tandis qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, la dernière sans doute, pendant que Teague rechargeait encore une fois.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme, qui se sentit sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. Elle fit deux pas en avant et lança d'une voix un rien trop aiguë :

- Cela suffit, maintenant. On tue ses ennemis dans la bataille, pas comme ça.

Elle s'avança vers le prisonnier en raidissant ses muscles pris d'un léger tremblement et plongea un regard intentionnellement dur dans le sien.

- En tant que roi du tribunal, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée, je vous accorde la vie sauve si vous choisissez de vous enrôler parmi nous.

Il y eut un court silence. L'homme émit un drôle de bruit, une sorte de hoquet vite étouffé, tandis que cet espoir qu'il n'espérait pas faisait vaciller sa respiration. Il regarda Elisabeth avec attention pour tenter de déterminer si elle était sérieuse puis, d'une voix encore mal assurée, il répondit rapidement :

- J'accepte…. Madame ? …. euh… ?

- Capitaine Swann-Turner, répondit la jeune femme avec un coup d'œil noir en direction de Teague.

Ce dernier, en cet instant, avait exactement la même expression ironique que son fils Jack. Elisabeth se retint de hausser les épaules et se détourna.

- Enlevez-lui ses fers, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le prisonnier. Il fait partie de mon équipage dès cet instant.

Le soulagement qu'éprouvait l'ex prisonnier à ce moment aurait été sérieusement tempéré s'il avait pu savoir qu'à la même minute, Calypso rayonnante de joie rappelait les deux créatures qui s'acharnaient toujours contre les restes du Black Pearl et de son équipage.

- Tous réunis ! exultait-elle. Ou du moins presque tous, réunis en mer, attendant comme des benêts ! Voici enfin venu le moment d'un terminer avec eux. Avant ce soir, tous auront rejoint les autres au fond du puits. Quant à toi, Barbossa, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Dans sa prison de roche, Hector Barbossa et sa poignée de survivants n'entendirent évidemment pas ces mots, même s'ils leur étaient plus ou moins adressés. Ils étaient à la limite de leurs forces, privés de nourriture et harcelés par les monstres qui ne leur laissaient plus aucun répit.

Pourtant ils se défendaient toujours avec acharnement, mus par ils ne savaient quelle révolte devant leur sort. Et tout à coup, au beau milieu de l'affrontement, les bêtes rompirent soudain l'engagement. Leurs hideuses têtes de serpent qui se balançaient en sifflant au bout de leurs longs cous replongèrent sous les eaux. On entendit leurs écailles frotter contre les parois de pierre du goulet et le silence tomba, rompu seulement par le clapotement de l'eau contre les rochers et ce qui restait de la coque.

- Ils sont partis, fit Ragetti d'une voix faible, comme s'il avait peine à réaliser.

Pintel hocha la tête, sans rien trouver à répondre.

Une main crispée sur son bras droit, Barbossa rassembla ses esprits et ses forces défaillantes. C'était là l'issue qu'il avait tant espérée. Il le sentait. La seule et unique chance qui se présenterait jamais. Il n'aurait pu dire d'où lui venait sa certitude mais il savait que les bêtes s'étaient éloignées pour de bon, qu'elles ne rôdaient plus aux alentours de la faille dont jusqu'à présent elles ne s'éloignaient jamais, même lorsqu'elles en sortaient.

- Ne vous endormez pas ! lança-t-il. Arrachez toutes les planches encore intactes et attachez-les pour en faire un radeau. Faites vite ! Si vous voulez sortir d'ici, bougez-vous ! Plus vite que ça !

Animés d'un regain d'énergie suscité par l'espoir, les hommes se mirent à la tâche avec une énergie renouvelée.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'un radeau soit assemblé et mis à flots. Lorsqu'ils y eurent pris place, les hommes se mirent aux rames et poussèrent leur esquif vers la haute mer.

Tous étaient silencieux, l'oreille tendue et l'œil aux aguets. Ils savaient que si les créatures les attaquaient sur le radeau, ils seraient chavirés et dévorés en un instant.

Leurs mains étaient moites et la sueur leur mouilla le dos lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée de la faille, mais rien ne se produisit.

Bientôt, tous grimaçaient en gémissant sous le grand soleil des tropiques qui leur blessait les yeux après tant de jours passés dans la pénombre.

- Cap à l'est, ordonna Barbossa, un bandage de fortune, taché de sang, enroulé autour de son bras blessé. Nous devons gagner la terre au plus vite. Allons ramez, tas de mollusques ! Votre salut est au bout de vos avirons !

Chacun des capitaines avait regagné son navire et l'attente avait commencé. Une attente indéniablement nerveuse. Même pour ces hommes durs et aguerris, le navire des morts demeurait un objet de mystère et de crainte, d'autant que tous savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre il viendrait pour eux.

Elisabeth n'était pas en reste, mais pour des raisons quasiment inverses. Elle faisait les cent pas sur le gaillard arrière de l'Empress, surveillant la surface de la mer en s'efforçant de réfréner les picotements de ses doigts et son émotion grandissante. Au contraire, le jeune William était rivé au bastingage, immobile, les doigts serrés, ne quittant pas la mer des yeux, respirant à peine.

Il finit par arriver, sans que rien l'ai laissé prévoir, sans aucun signe avant-coureur : on aurait dit d'abord une vague plus forte que les autres, élevant bien haut sa crête d'écume, puis le Hollandais Volant jaillit des ondes comme un immense cétacé, toute sa voilure déployée, pour retomber avec grâce tandis que l'eau de mer ruisselait en cascades des mâts aux dalots.

Will Turner s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et fronça les sourcils : aucune trace de combat, aucune trace de naufrage, des navires à l'ancre en pleine mer qui semblaient attendre. C'était là quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu depuis que le destin avait fait de lui le convoyeur des âmes de ceux qui meurent en mer.

Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on lui faisait signe : ordinairement, sa venue avait tendance à faire fuir les vivants et nul n'avait encore paru très désireux d'avoir quoi ce fut à faire avec lui.

Mais il ne put s'interroger plus longtemps car –et il crut rêver- il entendit soudain crier son prénom d'une voix qui coula en lui comme un miel. Frémissant jusqu'à l'âme, il hésita un bref instant à chercher des yeux la source de l'improbable appel et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut presque malgré lui tant il était improbable que…. Il aperçut alors sur le pont d'une jonque une silhouette merveilleusement familière agiter le bras et son souffle se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge. Il avait peine à en croire ses yeux !

- C'est Elisabeth, dit une voix calme à son côté. Manifestement, elle vous attendait.

Will parut sortir d'un rêve et se tourna vers James Norrington debout à ses côtés, imperturbable.

- Pour quelle raison… commença-t-il.

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, comme s'il réalisait qu'il pouvait poser cette question directement à l'intéressée, et un petit instant plus tard il se matérialisait sur le pont de l'Empress. Les marins reculèrent de plusieurs pas, manifestement nerveux. Quant à Elisabeth, elle sursauta et eut un bref mouvement de stupeur, très vite remplacé par un sourire éclatant.

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, James Norrington vit les deux époux s'étreindre et s'embrasser longuement, une expression triste, résignée, au fond de ses yeux verts. C'était ainsi. Il se détourna sans pouvoir s'empêcher de soupirer, étonné pourtant que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Elisabeth Swann –Elisabeth Turner, rectifia t-il mentalement- ne soit pas mort avec lui. Peut-être, lorsqu'il choisirait à son tour de franchir la dernière porte, abandonnant son corps et l'apparence de vie qu'il avait encore, peut-être alors ?

- Comme tes cheveux ont poussé ! souffla Elisabeth en passant une main légèrement tremblante dans les mèches brunes de son mari.

Puis, la voix vibrante d'émotion, elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de l'enfant à ses côtés et ajouta :

- Will, je te présente ton fils William.

Will accusa le choc. Puis il mit un genou sur le pont pour être à hauteur du jeune garçon qui le dévorait des yeux. Elisabeth, le regard brillant, ne prononçait plus un mot. L'émotion qu'ils ressentaient tous trois en cet instant était telle qu'aucun d'eux ne parvenait plus à articuler un son.

Histoire de rompre l'embarras et de suppléer à leurs voix déficientes, père et fils échangèrent enfin une longue étreinte, qui fut interrompue par la voix du capitaine Teague : son navire était venu bord à bord avec l'Empress sans qu'Elisabeth et sa famille s'en aperçoivent, accaparée qu'elle était par ses retrouvailles.

- Je m'en veux de vous interrompre en un tel instant, lança le vieux pirate d'un ton goguenard qui ne contenait aucun regret, mais nous aurions grand besoin de vos lumières, capitaine Turner.

Il regarda effrontément Elisabeth avant d'ajouter :

- C'est à votre époux que je parle, bien sûr.

Elle lui répondit par une grimace tandis que Will se relevait, un peu désorienté et se demandant quelle raison pouvait bien pousser les membres de la cour des frères à vouloir lui parler.

Quelques explications plus tard, il était encore plus perplexe.

- Je n'ai recueilli aucun de ceux dont vous parlez, dit-il, ni aucun membre de leur équipage.

Le visage de Teague s'assombrit considérablement.

- Nous espérions que grâce à vous, nous saurions au moins ce qui leur est arrivé, fit-il sombrement.

Pour Will, la réponse sautait aux yeux.

- Il n'y a que Calypso qui puisse soustraire des âmes de manière à ce que je ne ressente pas leur présence en mer, dit-il.

- Calypso ? répéta Teague, plus sombrement encore.

Le jeune homme opina en silence, se souvenant de la visite que la nymphe lui avait rendue peu de temps auparavant. Il se souvenait également du jour où elle avait enlevé les âmes de Cutler Beckett et Mercer du Hollandais Volant. Il avait perdu toute perception d'eux à l'instant où ils avaient disparu et il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui du frisson glacé qui l'avait parcouru alors.

Malgré sa déception évidente, Teague Sparrow semblait avoir encore quelque chose sur la langue, quelque chose qui apparemment avait du mal à venir. Il prit son air le plus bourru et, comme à regret, lâcha brusquement :

- J'aimerais aussi savoir si…

Il parut lutter encore un instant contre lui-même, ou peut-être rassemblait-il son courage, enfin il grogna :

- … si par hasard vous auriez eu des nouvelles de Jack.

Personne ne se demanda de quel genre de nouvelle il s'agissait : posée au passeur d'âmes des océans, cette question ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul sens.

- Non, répondit Will.

Le regard de Teague s'éclaira un bref instant.

Il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand un choc sourd se produisit. L'un des navires parut tout à coup bondir sur place avant de retomber lourdement. Les cris de l'équipage leur apprirent que la coque était endommagée.

Avant que les pirates aient pu reprendre leurs esprits, il y eu un second choc puis, dans un sifflement aigu, une tête reptilienne au sommet d'un long cou flexible jaillit des vagues, choisit l'un des navires pour cible et frappa au beau milieu de l'équipage réuni sur le pont. Deux hommes furent projetés à la mer. Avant de disparaître dans un bouillonnement sanglant, ils hurlèrent à se décrocher le cœur.

- Va t-en tout de suite, Elisabeth ! cria Will. Emmène le petit à terre, va t-en ! Va t-en !

Il se tourna vers Teague et ajouta :

- A mon avis, maintenant vous savez ce qui est arrivé aux autres.

Puis il disparut dans le néant.

- Aux armes ! hurla Elisabeth en entrainant son fils vers la cabine. Défendez-vous ! Huang, fais lever l'ancre ! Retour à la Baie, vite !

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut la silhouette de Will se rematérialiser à bord du Hollandais Volant.

Une part d'elle même souhaitait résister et se battre, mais la mère en elle l'emportait. Elle réalisait du même coup quelle terrible imprudence elle avait commise en emmenant son fils, trop confiante dans le nombre des pirates.

- Reste à l'intérieur, William, ne sors sous aucun prétexte avant que je vienne te chercher ! jeta-t-elle d'une voix dure que le jeune garçon ne lui avait jamais entendue.

Puis, dents serrées, elle se concentra exclusivement sur son but : retourner à terre afin d'y mettre son enfant à l'abri.

___________________________________________________

_**Ami(e)s lecteurs (trices), je vais maintenant faire appel à votre patience : la suite de cette histoire ne sera publiée que vers la mi-août, à mon retour de vacances. **_

_**Encore merci de la suivre et de la commenter et à bientôt. **_


	5. Une terrible bataille

Comme Elisabeth, aucun des pirates n'avait imaginé prendre un risque en quittant la Baie en nombre. Aussi l'attaque des créatures marines les prit-elle totalement au dépourvu.

Très rapidement, ils se rendirent compte également qu'ils étaient quasiment impuissants contre ces adversaires dont le nombre demeurait incertain : nageant entre deux eaux ou tout juste sous la surface, les monstres étaient hors d'atteinte des canons dont les boulets passaient largement au-dessus d'eux. Et lorsqu'ils sortaient la tête de l'eau, ils étaient trop proche des navires pour permettre à ces derniers l'usage de leur artillerie. D'autant que pour ne pas se gêner mutuellement, les bateaux se hâtèrent de s'écarter les uns des autres. La seule solution consistait donc à attendre l'attaque et à riposter à coups d'armes blanches, de fusils, de pistolets.

Malheureusement, il s'avérait que les créatures étaient à la fois très rapides et protégées par des écailles que les armes paraissaient à peine entamer. Le premier bâtiment attaqué, celui de Shri Sumbagee, était en train de sombrer. Quelques marins parvinrent à nager jusqu'à l'un ou l'autre navire qui les recueillit, car les assaillants paraissaient s'acharner sur les navires eux-mêmes davantage que sur les hommes qui tombaient à la mer. Toutefois, nombreux étaient ceux qui disparaissaient sous les eaux en hurlant et ne reparaissaient plus.

Se déplaçant à une vitesse effrayante, les monstres allaient d'un navire à l'autre, attaquant tantôt la coque par dessous, tantôt les équipages en se dressant au-dessus des vagues.

A bord du Hollandais Volant, Will ne perdit pas son temps à expliquer la situation ou à réfléchir aux conséquences possibles de sa décision : il ne pouvait pas demeurer neutre dans ce conflit. Calypso en penserait ce qu'elle voudrait : en attendant, c'était sa famille qui était en danger !

- Branle-bas de combat ! cria t-il en se ruant vers la barre.

L'air était saturé du vacarme des batailles, grondement inutile des canons, cris, hurlements, sifflements des bêtes monstrueuses, claquements des espars et craquement du bois qui se rompait sous les assauts.

Conformément aux ordres d'Elisabeth, l'Empress avait immédiatement tenté de rompre le combat tout en se tenant prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque. Celle-ci survint sans tarder, comme si les assaillants veillaient à ne laisser fuir aucune victime potentielle.

La tête de la créature, lancée comme un bélier, passa si près d'Elisabeth que les dures vibrisses du museau lui entaillèrent la joue et le cou au passage. La jeune femme, qui avait bondi en arrière, essuya son visage sanglant d'un revers de manche tandis que l'un de ses hommes hurlait, le bras arraché. A coups d'épieux, à coups de sabres, les autres tentaient de sectionner le long cou luisant sans succès. La bête recula, dressée à une hauteur invraisemblable, paraissant choisir sa prochaine victime.

- En plongée !! hurla Will de son côté, cramponné de toutes ses forces au gouvernail. En avant, toute !

Docilement, le Hollandais Volant piqua du nez et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs. Une sensation très perturbante dans les premiers temps mais devenue tellement habituelle au fil des années que Will n'y prêtait plus attention. Il espérait avoir correctement évalué la distance et la direction.

Dès qu'il pensa avoir atteint une profondeur suffisante, il redressa la trajectoire. Un instant plus tard il aperçut l'agresseur de l'Empress, quinze mètres au-dessus de la proue effilée du navire des morts. Il ne ressemblait à rien que Will eut déjà vu, doté d'un corps cylindrique prolongé d'une queue épaisse et puissante, rappelant celle d'une loutre par sa forme (mais alors, une loutre géante et recouverte d'écailles et non de fourrure), et de quatre pattes palmées très courtes qui à terre auraient été incapables de supporter son poids et sa masse. Le cou et la tête n'étaient pas visibles depuis le pont du Hollandais, étant au-dessus de la surface de la mer.

Sans un bruit, les sabords de proue s'ouvrirent et les triples canons entrèrent en action. Bien que l'eau leur fasse perdre vitesse et puissance, les boulets tracèrent des sillons phosphorescents dans la mer et explosèrent au contact de la bête.

Sur le pont de l'Empress, le spectacle aurait pu paraître comique si la situation n'avait été si grave et le combat si ardu. La créature venait de frapper à nouveau. Soudain elle se souleva par l'arrière, exactement comme si elle venait de recevoir dans l'arrière-train le coup d'un pied d'un invisible géant.

La jonque tangua et roula sous le choc ajouté au poids du monstre et ce fut alors seulement que les marins perçurent le bruit des boulets qui éclataient en pulvérisant le ventre de la créature.

A nouveau la mer se colora de rouge tandis que des morceaux de chair déchiquetées volaient dans toutes les directions et retombaient en une pluie molle et sanguinolente, accompagnée d'une giclée d'embruns lorsque le Hollandais Volant jaillit à son tour, projetant dans les airs la carcasse éventrée de la bête agonisante, provoquant un second remous qui, lui aussi, secoua durement l'Empress beaucoup plus léger.

Will n'en poussa pas moins un soupir de soulagement : sortir de l'eau si près d'un autre navire était risqué, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix.

Sitôt que son navire eut retrouvé son assiette sur les flots, il le fit virer bord sur bord dans l'intention de continuer le combat et de protéger la fuite des pirates, tout particulièrement celle de sa femme. Un cormoran survola le navire au même instant en poussant des cris de fureur à vriller les tympans.

Le jeune homme savait qui se cachait sous cette apparence mais il n'avait guère de temps à lui accorder, et moins encore l'envie de penser à elle en cet instant. Il perçut pourtant très distinctement l'avertissement, rauque de fureur, lancé d'une voix humaine :

- Ne t'en mêle pas ! Cette affaire ne te concerne pas !

Il comprit, aux regards inquiets dont certains matelots suivaient le vol de l'oiseau, qu'ils avaient entendu également.

Faisant délibérément la sourde oreille, Will fit à nouveau plonger le Hollandais Volant et tenta de repérer un autre monstre. Celui-ci surgit par bâbord arrière, passa sous le navire et lui décocha au passage un formidable coup de queue. L'aisance et la rapidité de la créature dans l'eau étaient prodigieuses, elle lança trois attaques coup sur coup et Will comprit que cette fois, ne pouvant la prendre par surprise, en restant en profondeur il mettait son équipage et lui-même en grand danger. Il remonta donc vers la surface dans l'intention de garder son bâtiment entre deux eaux lui aussi, de manière à protéger le pont tout en conservant la possibilité de faire usage de ses canons en restant à hauteur de l'animal.

Will était déterminé à occuper celui-ci aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire : la bête rompit soudain le combat et plongea vers les grands fonds. En un instant, elle avait disparu dans les profondeurs abyssales.

Un peu étonné, Will fit faire surface à son bateau et constata que les navires pirates, profitant de la diversion, fuyaient piteusement vers la Baie des Naufragés, poursuivis par un cormoran qui tournoyait entre les mâts en poussant de rauques cris de colère. Le jeune homme n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour s'imaginer qu'à cette colère se mêlaient de noires menaces.

Tous les pirates avaient subi des avaries plus ou moins graves et l'un d'eux avait sombré. La confrérie payait chèrement l'obtention des renseignements convoités : dans le jour finissant, la mer était jonchée d'épaves et de débris arrachés à la flottille, débris qui s'entrechoquaient au gré de la houle dans une luminosité trouble et soufrée de fin du monde.

Demeuré seul sur le champ de bataille, le Hollandais Volant jeta l'ancre. Il avait subi quelques avanies également, que l'équipage s'employa aussitôt à réparer de son mieux.

Se balançant ainsi au gré de la houle, maintenu par ses ancrages dans le jour déclinant et les débris de toutes sortes qui jonchaient la mer, le navire des morts paraissait lécher ses plaies.

- Ils arrivent, capitaine, observa James Norrington.

Will, accoudé rêveusement au bastingage, leva le nez. Ceux qui avaient péri dans la bataille convergeaient vers eux et ceux des matelots qui n'étaient pas occupés aux réparations les aidaient à monter à bord.

- Hmmmm….. ah oui, marmonna le jeune homme.

Le combat terminé et le calme revenu, il songeait à son épouse. Et surtout, il avait devant les yeux la frimousse éveillée et le regard émerveillé de l'enfant dont il avait fait la connaissance un peu plus tôt.

- Tout ça c'est bien joli, observa Bill le Bottier en s'approchant, la mine longue, mais tu as pris un énorme risque en défiant Calypso de la sorte, Will. Je crains sa réaction, à présent. Elle doit être folle de rage et ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée de se mettre Calypso à dos.

- Elisabeth était à bord, répondit Will. Elisabeth et….

Il buta sur les derniers mots. Ces mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de prononcer. Il se rappela du même coup que son propre père n'était pas encore au courant.

- Je suis de votre avis, observa posément James Norrington. Nous ne pouvions pas rester sans rien faire. Calypso règne peut-être sur les océans mais nous ne sommes tout de même pas ses esclaves. La mort, dieu merci, ne nous a pas privé de notre libre-arbitre.

Will lui sourit et le second du Hollandais Volant s'éloigna pour superviser le chargement des « passagers » et les réparations.

Bill ne semblait absolument pas convaincu. Il observa Will avec inquiétude, partagé entre le désir d'insister et la certitude que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Bill avait eu une existence bien rempli, il avait eu sa part d'aventures et d'épreuves, il avait eu des torts qu'il ne songeait pas à nier, mais les dernières années avaient forgé un lien solide entre ce fils qu'il n'avait connu qu'adulte et dans des circonstances dramatiques et lui-même. Souvent, il se disait qu'il n'y avait plus que Will désormais qui lui importait encore.

Perdu dans ses propres pensées, il réalisa tout à coup que le jeune capitaine ne paraissait pas dans son état normal, lui non plus.

Il donnait l'impression d'être totalement ailleurs, les yeux perdus au loin, un sourire presque imperceptible jouant parfois sur ses lèvres, l'instant suivant crispant imperceptiblement les mâchoires, une expression lugubre sur le visage.

- Ca va, fils ?

Will tourna vers lui des yeux au regard vague.

- On dirait que tu as reçu un coup sur la tête ! observa le Bottier, inquiet. Tu es blessé ?

- Non.

Avoir revu sa femme n'avait sûrement pas été une bonne chose, pensa Bill. Cela ne pouvait que remuer le fer dans une plaie jamais cicatrisée. Il cherchait des mots de réconfort quand, contre toute attente, les yeux de Will se mirent à pétiller.

Il fallait que ça sorte ! Et lui toujours si pondéré allongea brusquement une claque formidable à son père, lui heurtant l'épaule avec une telle force qu'il faillit le précipiter à genoux sur le pont.

- Tu es grand-père ! Tu te rends compte ! D'un garçon ! William Turner, troisième du nom ! Mais tu te rends compte !

Bill avait surtout l'air un peu choqué, au sens physique du terme. Pourtant, une lueur de tendresse illumina ses yeux bleus et un petit sourire malicieux joua soudain sur ses lèvres. Sans prévenir, il rendit la claque, avec la même force.

- Félicitations, fiston !

- Ouf !! fit Will, surpris.

Un instant plus tard, se tenant par les bras, les deux hommes improvisaient une gigue triomphale sur le pont du Hollandais Volant. Ils tournaient, tourbillonnaient, bondissaient comme des cabris et auraient peut-être continué un certain temps si une toux discrète ne s'était faite entendre :

- Hum ! Hum ! fit Norrington pour la seconde fois. Excusez-moi, capitaine, mais tout est paré et les âmes que nous avions à charger sont à bord. Nous pouvons appareiller quand vous voulez.

Will se contint pour ne pas sauter au cou de Norrington aussi et tâcha de reprendre son sérieux.

- Levez l'ancre, lança t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la barre et referma ses mains dessus.

- En plongée !

Le Hollandais Volant frémit et parut prendre une grande inspiration, puis son étrave s'inclina et il s'enfonça sous la mer.

Dans la nuit naissante, sous le ciel couvert de nuages d'orage, les épaves bousculées par des vagues sèches et heurtées s'entrechoquaient comme des ossements.


	6. La légende du puits aux âmes

- Calypso !

Dans la grande salle de la forteresse, à la Baie des Naufragés, les pirates survivants s'étaient rassemblés la rage au cœur et la peur au ventre. Jamais la salle n'avait été aussi bondée : effrayés et muets, les matelots se tenaient debout contre les murs sans bouger, sur plusieurs rangs, presque au garde à vous, comme s'ils craignaient qu'on les chasse. Dans la baie, les navires endommagés se balançaient sur les vagues sans plus âme qui vive à bord.

Ici, il y avait de la lumière et de la chaleur, des murs solides et surtout, la terre ferme sous leurs pieds. Ici, ils se sentaient en sécurité.

Ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient vu la mort en face des centaines de fois craignaient à présent de se risquer ne serait-ce que sur les quais. Dehors c'était la nuit et la mer houleuse, dehors c'était l'inconnu et la terreur qu'il suscite souvent chez les hommes.

Assise à la longue table, silencieuse elle aussi, Elisabeth serrait son fils contre elle. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait désormais laissé à bord d'un navire quelconque !

- Tout ça c'est de la faute du capitaine Barbossa ! dit finalement le français Chevally avec rancœur. C'est lui qui a libéré ce fléau. Et à présent….

- Barbossa est mort, répliqua Dame Ching non sans aigreur, et nous le serions probablement aussi si le Hollandais Volant n'était pas intervenu. La question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire à présent. Nous n'avons aucun recours contre un tel adversaire.

- Pourquoi ? murmura enfin Elisabeth, regardant droit devant elle sans vraiment voir personne, son bras droit craintivement enroulé autour du jeune William. Pourquoi maintenant ? Au bout de tant d'années ?

Ce fut Gibbs qui répondit :

- Sept ans pour Calypso ne représentent que quelques jours. J'imagine qu'elle était folle de liberté, elle a du reprendre contact avec tout ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis si longtemps, embrasser le ciel et la mer, avant de revenir s'occuper de nous.

Lugubres, les pirates approuvèrent en silence. Ils avaient toujours été en sursis, même s'ils l'avaient ignoré jusqu'à ce jour.

- Peut-être y a-t-il un moyen de négocier, émit Elisabeth sans grande conviction.

De l'ombre, au fond de la pièce, la voix grave de Teague répondit simplement :

- Non.

La jeune femme n'avait pas du être la seule à penser à cette alternative car toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un air chagrin vers le gardien du code.

- Non, reprit celui-ci sans état d'âme apparent. Elle est ivre de vengeance et de rancœur et rien ne l'arrêtera. Elle est toute-puissante en mer et pour elle, en effet, le temps ne compte pas. Elle a planté ses crocs dans la confrérie et ne s'arrêtera que lorsque le dernier d'entre nous aura été envoyé par le fond.

- Mais ? demanda timidement Andy Cleverson, l'ancien soldat qu'Elisabeth avait enrôlé l'après-midi même. J'ai cru comprendre que les autres, ceux qui ont disparu… le capitaine du Hollandais Volant n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il n'avait recueilli aucun d'entre eux ?

Un silence sinistre lui répondit. Personne n'avait de réponse à cette question. Et en fait cela ne faisait que renforcer leur frayeur. Les dangers de la mer, ils les connaissaient. La mort qui vient de la main des hommes également. Mais l'inconnu, encore une fois, terrifiait tous ces hommes de fers bâtis à chaux et à sable.

Dans le silence morose qui était retombé, Gibbs toussota, un peu gêné, puis fit un pas en avant.

- On raconte, commença-t-il avec réticence, que Calypso dispose d'une horrible prison pour ceux qui se sont attirés sa haine….

Tous les yeux sans exception se tournèrent vers l'ancien second de Jack Sparrow. Joshami Gibbs, l'homme qui connaissait toutes les histoires et toutes les légendes de l'océan, parut se recueillir un instant puis poursuivit d'une voix de plus en plus assurée à mesure qu'il racontait :

- On l'appelle indifféremment le puits aux âmes ou le puits de l'amertume. Quelque part sous les mers, nul ne sait où, Calypso emprisonne ceux qu'elle a décidé de punir pour l'éternité. On dit qu'elle y précipite indifféremment les vivants ou les âmes des morts.

Il s'interrompit un court instant pour regarder Elisabeth :

- Ce qui explique que Will ne sache rien de ceux qui ont disparu. De toute façon, le même sort attend tous ceux qui sont précipités dans le puits.

Gibbs fit une courte pause pour ménager son effet, laissa son regard faire le tour de l'assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres et poursuivit :

- Dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille ou jusqu'à la poitrine, leur chair s'altère lentement. Peu à peu toute la partie de leur corps qui baigne dans l'eau se couvre d'écailles, comme le corps de Davy Jones et de ses hommes autrefois. Comme ils ne peuvent pas bouger, les coquillages en prennent possession.

- Ils ne peuvent pas bouger ? demanda Huang avec un filet de voix.

- Non, répondit Gibbs en le regardant, ils ne peuvent pas bouger. Car ils sont enchaînés au roc… ils sont enchaînés au roc, oui, par leurs propres cheveux !

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'assemblée.

- Leurs cheveux ? balbutia William, qui écoutait l'histoire bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés.

Elisabeth le serra plus fort contre elle tandis que Gibbs poursuivait :

- Oui, mon garçon. Nul ne sait comment Calypso fait cela, mais sitôt dans le puits, les cheveux des prisonniers commencent à pousser et s'enracinent dans le roc, enchaînant les prisonniers plus fortement que des anneaux de métal. Et l'ont dit aussi que dans leur douleur les captifs pleurent des larmes qui se changent en perles dont Calypso se fait des parures. Car aucun bijou n'a pour elle plus de charme que les larmes de ses victimes.

Le jeune garçon déglutit avec peine. Les pirates paraissaient ne plus oser se regarder. On aurait entendu une mouche voler dans les hauteurs de la pièce.

- Mon… mon papa l'empêchera de faire ça, dit William plus pour se rassurer lui-même que par réelle conviction.

Personne ne releva et Elisabeth frissonna jusqu'aux os. Will ! Il était en mer et n'avait aucun moyen de se mettre à l'abri sur la terre ferme. Il était à la merci de Calypso. Heureusement, songea la jeune femme qui cherchait elle aussi à se rassurer et qui ignorait les avertissements de la nymphe, heureusement Calypso n'a aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

- Enfin, acheva Gibbs, voilà ce que l'on raconte. Si vous croyez à ces choses là, bien entendu.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende, hasarda quelqu'un d'une voix très peu convaincue.

Une légende qui faisait froid dans le dos, en tous cas. Et le silence retomba sur une assemblée plus oppressée et morose que jamais.

oOo

Lorsque Will pénétra dans sa cabine après avoir laissé la barre à James Norrington, il se dirigea vers son lit en retirant sa veste et ne sursauta pas lorsqu'une voix familière, lourde de colère et de menaces, s'éleva dans son dos : il s'y était attendu.

- Je croyais t'avoir prévenu ! siffla Calypso d'un ton venimeux.

Will lui fit face lentement. Dans la demi-pénombre, les yeux de la nymphe luisaient comme des braises, leur noirceur impénétrable parcourue d'étincelles rouges qui brasillaient comme une forge infernale. On aurait pu les entendre crépiter.

Elle fut sur lui en un battement de cil et il crut un instant qu'elle allait lui labourer le visage de ses ongles, comme elle l'avait fait du temps où elle se dissimulait sous l'apparence de la jeune Eléna.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la déesse parut grandir, le surplomber de toute sa taille, superbe, terrible, nimbée de toute sa fureur :

- Comment oses-tu !? tonna t-elle d'une voix terrible. Comment oses-tu t'opposer à moi ? Le Hollandais Volant et son capitaine sont à _mon_ service ! N'aie garde de l'oublier, William Turner !

Elle tendit lentement vers lui sa main aux longs ongles polis, brillants et nacrés comme des coquillages tout juste sortis de l'eau.

- Je peux détruire ton âme, gronda-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, dans laquelle roulait des menaces contenues. Je peux annuler notre accord et te réduire à _néant_, à l'instant même si je le souhaite !

- Je sais, murmura Will. Je vous l'ai déjà vu faire.

Il avait beau être déterminé à tout faire pour protéger sa femme et son enfant, il n'était pas assez fou pour envoyer Calypso se faire cuire un œuf. Il fallait ruser, bien que pour le moment il ne voit pas trop comment.

Il se creusait encore les méninges pour trouver une idée quand on frappa deux coups à la porte et que Bill le Bottier entra sans attendre de réponse.

Il se figea en apercevant la nymphe qui, après s'être tournée un instant vers lui, revint à Will qu'elle fusilla de son regard fulminant :

- Et n'oublie pas, jeta-t-elle, n'oublie pas que tu les entraîneras tous avec toi ! C'est mon tout dernier avertissement, tâche cette fois d'en tenir compte !

Elle reprit sa forme de cormoran mais, lorsqu'elle s'envola, elle frôla Will au passage et son bec acéré lui déchira la joue, de la pommette jusqu'au coin de la bouche.

- Will ! s'écria Bill en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune homme regarda la main qu'il venait de porter à son visage, maculée de sang, et grimaça.

oOo

Perdu sur l'océan, jouet dérisoire des flots, le radeau dérivait de vague en vague, se balançant tristement, ridicule de petitesse dans l'immensité.

Avachis sur les planches, à demi aveuglés par l'implacable réverbération du soleil sur l'eau, affaiblis à l'extrême par la faim, la soif et l'écrasante chaleur du soleil qui cognait comme un marteau de feu, harcelés par les goélands qui flairaient le festin, Hector Barbossa et sa poignée de survivants avaient sombré dans l'hébétude.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus la force de ramer et chacun aspirait secrètement à la bienheureuse inconscience qui atténuerait et masquerait ses souffrances.

Lorsque le Hollandais Volant jaillit des flots, le frêle esquif tangua si fort qu'il fut sur le point de se retourner.

A demi inconscient, dans un dernier réflexe de survie, Barbossa étalé à plat ventre sur l'esquif se cramponna au rebord du radeau pour ne pas rouler comme un tonneau et tomber à l'eau.

Le radeau retomba avec un grand « plaf » et l'eau gicla, pour sécher presque instantanément sur les planches brûlantes de soleil. Toutefois, le choc avait plus ou moins secoué l'hébétude des marins qui entrouvrirent des yeux vitreux.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Hector Barbossa pour voir et identifier la silhouette du Hollandais Volant.

- Turner, coassa t-il d'une voix que sa gorge desséchée rendait presque inaudible.

Etait-il donc déjà mort ? Il se posa la question en conscience. Il lui parut qu'un temps infini s'écoulait alors. Il eut conscience de la présence de plusieurs personnes, il vit parfaitement ceux qui le soulevaient pour l'arracher à ce radeau de fortune et le porter à bord, mais il était si affaibli que même après qu'une eau fraîche et bienfaisante eut coulé dans sa bouche et sa gorge, pareille à un élixir de vie, il demeura comateux et hagard dans un monde où tout semblait plus ou moins étrange et déformé.

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, un matelot se tourna vers Will :

- Deux sont morts, capitaine. Ils portent de vilaines blessures, la chaleur et la soif ont fait le reste. Ce sont eux qui nous ont attirés. Les autres sont encore en vie.

Will hocha la tête, contrarié. Certes, pour les deux pirates morts il n'y avait aucun souci, il savait quoi en faire. Mais les survivants ? Après les avertissements de Calypso, sa situation était des plus délicates.

Pensif, il considéra un instant les rescapés avachis sur le pont. De vieilles connaissances, en plus. Cela étant, il n'avait jamais aimé Hector Barbossa. Il n'avait du reste aucune raison de l'apprécier, loin de là.

Si par le passé il avait accepté de collaborer avec lui, c'était dans un but bien précis. Et si aujourd'hui il était prêt à braver la fureur de Calypso pour Elisabeth et son enfant, il n'était par contre pas disposé à le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant….

Il s'approcha de Barbossa et se pencha vers lui :

- Où est Jack ? demanda-t-il.

- Sais pas, articula le vieux pirate avec peine. Pas revu depuis des années.

- Et le Black Pearl ?

- Echoué. Des monstres nous ont attaqués.

- Jack n'était pas à bord ?

- Non, je vous dis. Pas revu Jack depuis…. depuis…

Il renonça à compter le temps écoulé. Il était trop épuisé pour cela.

Will réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait rien à offrir à Calypso. Donc le seul moyen de l'empêcher de s'acharner sur les seigneurs pirates survivants, parmi lesquels Elisabeth, était de la ré-emprisonner comme autrefois. Pour cela, les neuf membres de la cour des frères devraient s'unir. Certains avaient disparu, certes. Cela compliquait bien les choses. Mais le capitaine Teague devait pouvoir les remplacer ? En tous les cas, cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de Barbossa et lui exposa posément son plan :

- Capitaine Barbossa, le Hollandais Volant s'occupe des morts, pas des vivants. En toute logique, je devrais vous laisser sur votre radeau jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tout à fait mort.

Il fit une pause.

- Toutefois, je vous conduirai sain et sauf à la Baie des Naufragés si vous m'aidez à sauver ma femme. Calypso doit être à nouveau neutralisée. Vous entendez ?

Le pirate avait fort bien entendu. Plus d'une fois déjà, depuis la grande bataille qui les avait tous opposés à la flotte de la compagnie des Indes orientales, il s'était mordu les doigts de la bêtise qu'il avait faite en libérant la capricieuse déesse.

- C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il.

Will se redressa.

- Emmenez-les dans l'entrepont, ordonna-t-il.

Un moment plus tard, il s'entretenait de son plan avec James Norrington et son père. Tous deux étant du reste d'un avis diamétralement opposé.

- Même si cette furie peut être neutralisée, fit sombrement James, Elisabeth sera-t-elle vraiment à l'abri ? Vous devez la convaincre de demeurer à terre. Je ne vois que cette solution. Elle ne doit plus jamais prendre la mer, pour sa propre sécurité.

- Elisabeth est à la Baie des Naufragés, rappela Will. Elle ne va pas y passer le reste de sa vie. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas si certain que Calypso ne puisse pas intervenir à terre.

Il se tut un instant en marchant de long en large puis il reprit :

- Et n'oubliez pas mon fils.

Une expression de douleur passa dans les yeux verts de Norrington, mais ce fut très bref et son visage ne changea pas d'expression.

- Peut-on empêcher un jeune garçon de s'approcher de la mer ? Même en se montrant très vigilant, je n'y crois pas un instant.

- Ce que tu projettes est très dangereux, hasarda enfin Bill le Bottier, qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Je te conjure de ne pas prendre Calypso à la légère.

- Non, fit Will, je ne prends pas à la légère ses menaces ni sa puissance, mais je ne peux abandonner Elisabeth à sa colère. C'est impossible. Si je ne dois jamais la revoir, alors qu'au moins j'ai la satisfaction de la savoir saine et sauve quelque part.

Bill allait manifestement continuer à protester mais Norrington reprit la parole avant lui :

- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

- Il faut que tous les seigneurs pirates survivants se rassemblent à la Baie des Naufragés, répondit Will. Nous allons y conduire Barbossa.

Il eut un regard d'excuses vers son père.

- Et il nous faut impérativement retrouver Jack, acheva-t-il.

- Jack ?

- Jack Sparrow ?

- Mais où ? Comment ?

Will sourit :

- Dans un endroit où il y a du rhum, répondit-il d'un ton léger.


	7. Le pacte

_**Note : Eh ! Eh ! Ca y est, Jack entre vraiment en scène. Accompagné de quelques clins d'œil aux films. **_

**_________________________________________**

C'était un bouge sordide quelque part dans un petit port crasseux de la Jamaïque. Les vitres presque opaques à force d'être sales filtraient toutefois une lumière jaunâtre qui faisait une tache claire sur le sol. C'était les seules fenêtres encore éclairées en cette heure tardive, preuve qu'il y avait encore des clients dans la gargote.

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures de nuit avant que le jour se lève quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un homme sortit en titubant.

Il demeura un instant à osciller sur le seuil, réussit finalement à conserver un équilibre des plus précaires et s'enfonça dans la nuit d'un pas mal assuré d'ivrogne. Les ruelles étroites et sales qui s'ouvraient au bout du quai répandaient une odeur peu agréable, mais l'homme ne s'en souciait pas. Il s'y engagea en zigzaguant et en fredonnant doucement :

- Nous sommes de vraies canailles, de maudits pirates, yo, ho, yo, ho…

Au moment où il passait devant un recoin particulièrement sombre, une forme indistincte remua dans les ténèbres épaisses.

- Il était temps, Jack ! dit une voix lente. Voilà des heures que je t'attends.

Surpris, Jack Sparrow voulut s'arrêter, pencha dangereusement vers l'avant, parvint miraculeusement à ne pas tomber et plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Il n'y parvint pas mais demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

- Tu m'attendais, l'ami ?

- Oui, dit la forme en se dépliant et en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Il y eut un petit silence et l'ombre reprit :

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Jack ?

Une lueur de compréhension perça les brumes de l'alcool qui entouraient le cerveau de Jack Sparrow. Il connaissait cette voix !

- Bill ? hasarda-t-il, pas encore réellement convaincu. Bill le Bottier ?

- En personne.

Jack essaya de s'éclaircir les idées. Voyons, voyons…

Techniquement, logiquement, de toutes les manières qu'on veuille regarder la situation, Bill le Bottier n'avait rien à faire là. Ni, théoriquement, aucune raison d'y être.

- Est-ce que je rêve ? marmonna-t-il.

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais ! grogna le pirate. Si je rêvais je n'aurais pas si mal au crâne.

L'ombre secoua la tête.

- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, Jack. Tu n'as toujours pas récupéré le Black Pearl, hein ?

Sparrow eut un mouvement de contrariété.

- Bah… fit-il. Mes vieux amis sont assez taquins, ces temps-ci. A quoi dois-je le plaisir de cette apparition inattendue ?

- Je viens de sa part, répondit Bill.

Malgré la moiteur de l'air, Jack frissonna. Il lui semblait vivre, ou plutôt revivre un affreux cauchemar.

- Euh… commença t-il.

- C'est Will qui m'envoie, précisa le Bottier.

- Ah ! fit Jack.

Il n'était pas certain d'être pleinement rassuré, ni d'ailleurs véritablement enchanté de cette nouvelle. Il n'y a rien d'agréable ou de rassurant à recevoir un message de la part du capitaine du Hollandais Volant, même s'il s'agissait, en l'occurrence, de William Turner.

- Il a quelque chose à te proposer, termina Bill. Sois sur la grève la nuit prochaine. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Malgré l'alcool qui lui imprégnait le cerveau et lui embrumait l'esprit, Jack dut avoir l'air sceptique car le vieux marin insista :

- Tu peux me croire, Jack.

Puis il disparut.

- Eeeh, mééééé…. fit Sparrow, la langue pâteuse.

Il demeura à tituber sur place durant quelques instants puis, haussant les épaules, se remit en quête d'un coin où dormir. Il serait temps de réfléchir à cela plus tard.

oOo

La nuit étendait à nouveau ses voiles bleutés sur le monde et Jack Sparrow faisait les cent pas sur la grève, les mains dans le dos, grommelant entre ses dents et extériorisant parfois son agacement en lançant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Il avait débattu avec lui-même toute la journée pour savoir si oui ou non il se rendrait au rendez-vous fixé par Will. Que lui voulait-il ? Jack ne voyait qu'une seule explication possible : Will avait toujours besoin de lui pour la même raison, non ? Quoique… non, finalement, pas toujours, se disait le pirate, amer, en repensant à la dernière fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas vouloir le Black Pearl non plus, cette fois : il avait lui-même un navire, désormais, et pas des moindres.

- C'est ça le souci, soliloqua Jack. A quoi bon un navire si on n'est pas libre d'aller où on veut avec ?

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très sûr de vouloir revoir Will Turner. Et encore moins le Hollandais Volant. L'heure du dernier voyage viendrait bien d'elle-même et bien assez tôt, non ? Sauf que… oui mais quand même… avait-il vraiment quelque chose à lui proposer ? Quoi donc ? Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, se souvenait Jack, mi-chaud, mi-froid à cette idée, pouvait bien des choses. Finalement, il avait décidé de se rendre au rendez-vous. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer à lui-même mais il n'en pouvait plus de la vie d'épave qu'il menait, chaque nuit un peu plus saoul que la précédente, trainant sa carcasse sans but d'une auberge miteuse à un bordel sordide, perdant peu à peu dans l'alcool et les plaisirs faciles tout son ressort et toute sa vitalité.

- Après tout, fit-il encore pour lui-même, je t'ai assez souvent aidé, mon gars. Si tu pouvais à ton tour faire quelque chose pour moi…

- De qui parles-tu, Jack ?

Le flibustier sursauta si fort qu'il faillit trébucher. Il se retourna d'un bloc. Il n'était pourtant pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, néanmoins il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Et Will Turner se tenait sur la grève à quelques pas de lui.

- Oups ! fit Jack, un rien décontenancé.

Il tendit un index accusateur vers le jeune homme :

- Tu pourrais prévenir ! On n'a pas idée !

- C'est à toi que je dois ça, Jack, observa Will d'un ton neutre. Au début ça surprend, c'est vrai.

Jack s'accorda deux secondes de réflexion.

- C'est pour me dire ça que tu voulais me voir ? hasarda-t-il enfin, sur la défensive.

- Non. Calypso a décidé d'en finir avec la confrérie.

Will exposa longuement à Jack tout ce qui se passait puis lui exposa son plan.

- Il faut que tu ailles à la Baie des Naufragés, conclut-il. Je peux t'y amener.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le cerveau de Jack Sparrow fonctionnait à plein régime, réfléchissant, analysant, supputant et tirant ses conclusions.

- Ah oui ? fit-il enfin, avec un de ces sourires suffisants dont il avait le secret. Et peux-tu me dire ce que j'y gagne, hein ?

Will retint un mouvement agacé. Il savait pourtant que Jack allait poser cette question mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être exaspéré. Ce fut pourtant calmement qu'il répondit :

- Je sais où est le Black Pearl. Il est échoué et dans un sale état, mais je le remettrai à flots pour toi.

Là, et contre toute attente, Jack donna l'impression d'avoir avalé cul sec un plein verre de vinaigre (ou d'avoir mordu à pleines dents dans un citron particulièrement acide) et il fit une épouvantable grimace. Cette chanson-là, il la connaissait ! Il l'avait déjà entendue par le passé. Et pour avoir accepté sans en peser toutes les conséquences, il avait bien failli payer un prix qu'il n'était en aucun cas disposé à donner !

A son expression, Will comprit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Je ne veux pas ton âme en échange, Jack, le rassura-t-il. Rien du tout, seulement que tu ailles à la Baie des Naufragés et que vous emprisonniez à nouveau Calypso. Après, tu seras libre à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que ton heure vienne.

- Et dis-moi… grimaça Jack, qui continuait à réfléchir à toute vitesse, est-ce que par hasard il n'y aurait pas encore une fois une certaine donzelle dans l'histoire, hein ?

Will soupira.

- Elisabeth est toujours membre de la confrérie, admit-il.

La décision de Jack était prise. Néanmoins, il tourna les talons et fit mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation du firmament. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser voir à Will à quel point il était lui-même aux abois.

- Ne fais pas semblant, Jack, fit le jeune homme d'une voix douce. Je sais ce que tu veux, comme tu sais ce que moi, je veux.

Dans la nuit, Sparrow grimaça. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus affaire au petit forgeron naïf d'autrefois.

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il se détourna et tendit la main :

- Ca marche ! Affaire conclue, mon gars !

- Affaire conclue, répondit Will en souriant et en lui donnant une franche poignée de main.

Le lendemain, la matinée trouva les deux hommes sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, très absorbés par leur conversation :

- C'est qu'il y a une faille dans ton plan, fiston, observait Jack, pratique. Et de taille. Tu m'as dit que plus de la moitié des frères avait disparu. Sans eux, il ne sera pas possible d'emprisonner Calypso une seconde fois.

- Vous n'avez qu'à en désigner d'autres, rétorqua Will.

Jack agita ses mains en tous sens.

- Comme tu y vas, toi ! riposta-t-il. Crois-tu que cela se fasse comme cela ? On ne devient pas ainsi membre de la cour des frères. Normalement, chacun de nous doit désigner son successeur lorsqu'il sent venir la fin et lui léguer sa pièce de huit. Voilà comment ça fonctionne !

- Les anciennes pièces de huit ont été détruites et de toute façon, nous n'y pouvons rien, Jack, répliqua Will, agacé. C'est ça ou bien ne plus jamais pouvoir naviguer, pour aucun d'entre vous. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Le pirate se renfrogna, tout en continuant à réfléchir.

- Là, admit-il, je reconnais que tu marques un point. Mais le code est néanmoins formel, et pour convaincre son gardien, euh…

Will posa son bras sur les épaules de cet homme qu'il avait toujours aimé et détesté à la fois :

- Jack, tu serais capable de convaincre le diable de monter aux cieux ! Alors ne me dis pas que tu ne leur feras pas entendre raison.

Le pirate ne répondit pas. Le « gamin » ne se rendait pas compte. Il savait bien, lui, que son plan était irréalisable.

On ne remplace pas ainsi l'un des seigneurs de la flibuste. Ou alors il faut tellement de temps et de discussions que des années peuvent se passer. Mais inutile de le lui dire pour le moment, estima Jack. Calypso en effet allait poser un problème, continuait-il à raisonner. A l'instant où il était sur le point de récupérer son navire bien-aimé, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester à quai pendant des années à cause d'elle. Il allait falloir l'amadouer. Oui mais comment ? Que lui offrir qu'elle n'ait déjà ?

Aucun des deux hommes ne prenait garde à Bill le Bottier qui tout en faisant mine de s'affairer à la manœuvre les écoutait sans perdre un seul mot. Plongé dans ses propres réflexions, il secoua la tête d'un air morose. Will ne se rendait certainement pas compte des risques qu'il prenait. A l'inquiétude bien réelle que le marin éprouvait pour son fils se mêlait du reste une crainte plus personnelle : « tu les entraîneras tous avec toi », avait dit Calypso.

Bill n'avait aucune envie de voir à nouveau son corps se couvrir d'écailles et de crustacés et il savait parfaitement que tout l'équipage partageait cette crainte. Une nouvelle fois, il hocha tristement la tête. Il avait entendu dire qu'Elisabeth portait malheur.

Il commençait à se dire que c'était sans doute vrai. Mais comment conjurer le sort ?


	8. Jack à la rescousse

- Je vais arracher les yeux de Barbossa et les faire manger aux corbeaux ! gémit Jack, les ongles enfoncés dans le bastingage du Hollandais Volant. Et je lui arracherai les entrailles ! Et ensuite, je…

Les restes disloqués du Black Pearl émergeaient à grand-peine de la crevasse dans laquelle il avait été si longtemps échoué.

Il avait fallu deux jours de travail à l'équipage du Hollandais Volant pour le libérer des récifs sur lesquels il paraissait condamné à pourrir et pour colmater les brèches les plus importantes afin qu'il puisse tenir la mer. Comme ils pouvaient indifféremment travailler sous l'eau et à l'air libre, ils avaient pu effectuer le sauvetage qui aurait été impossible à des êtres humains.

A présent, tractée par le navire des morts, la perle des Caraïbes émergeait lentement, sa coque grinçant et craquant contre les parois, les cordages qui reliaient les deux navires tendus à se rompre.

Le cœur saignant des blessures de son bâtiment, Jack était livide sous son hâle. Il éprouvait ce que peut éprouver un homme amoureux dont la femme est en train d'accoucher, qui entend ses cris et ses plaintes sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Et de fait, le Black Pearl était bien en train de renaître, s'extirpant péniblement de l'étroit passage dans le roc.

Le regard affolé de Jack sautait de la proue aux gréements, des déchirures béantes de la coque aux voiles inertes à mesure que son bateau apparaissait à sa vue, et parfois, un gémissement lui montait aux lèvres en constatant certaines avaries plus importantes.

- Je te tuerai pour ça, Barbossa ! lâcha t-il d'un ton navré.

Il se tourna vers Will pour le prendre à témoin :

- Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack. Nous allons le remorquer jusqu'à la Baie des Naufragés où on le remettra en état. Mais une fois là-bas, je compte sur toi pour tenir ta promesse.

Le pirate ne répondit pas. Il avait d'ailleurs autre chose en tête pour le moment.

Deux heures plus tard, il était toujours à la même place et persistait à ne pas quitter le Black Pearl des yeux. Tout s'était pourtant bien terminé et le Hollandais Volant avait pris la direction de la Baie des Naufragés, se trainant lamentablement à la surface de la mer du fait du poids mort qu'il tractait. Malgré les réparations de fortune effectuées, le Pearl était en effet dans un triste état, quasiment réduit à l'état d'épave.

Will de son côté s'inquiétait un peu du temps qui allait lui être nécessaire dans ces conditions pour effectuer la traversée ; il n'ignorait pas l'ampleur du risque qu'il prenait, car chaque instant passé ici était perdu pour la tâche qu'il lui incombait avant tout d'effectuer. Or, Calypso ne pouvait manquer de s'en apercevoir rapidement.

Sombre, le jeune homme songea qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, ni d'ailleurs aucun moyen d'aller plus vite. Machinalement, il porta la main à sa joue où la cicatrice du coup de bec de la vindicative déesse, mal cicatrisée, l'élançait.

Comme un écho à ses propres pensées, son père s'approcha, visiblement tourmenté.

- Will, les morts se multiplient sur les océans et nous devrions être occupés à les recueillir…..

- Je le sais, jeta Will entre ses dents serrées. Ne crois pas que je veuille abandonner. Sitôt que Jack et son navire seront sains et saufs à la Baie, nous repartirons et nous nous occuperons d'eux.

- Si Calypso ne se manifeste pas avant, toutefois.

Excédé, Will lui jeta un regard noir :

- Et que dois-je faire, selon toi ? Je te rappelle que ma femme est concernée… mon fils aussi.

- Et toi, Will ? Et toi ? Et nous ? ajouta le Bottier en désignant le navire et son équipage d'un geste vague.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, murmura le jeune homme. Calypso aura toujours besoin du Hollandais Volant et de son équipage. Quant à moi, je préfère ne jamais revoir Elisabeth et la savoir sauve que penser que Calypso a tout loisir de la faire souffrir.

Bill s'éloigna sans insister davantage. C'était peine perdue et une dispute n'arrangerait rien.

Pourtant, les craintes que tous nourrissaient à bord n'étaient pas vaines et preuve leur en fut donnée quelques heures plus tard : sans que rien l'ait laissé prévoir, la mer étant relativement calme et la navigation aisée malgré le poids du Black Pearl qui paraissait tirer le navire en arrière, le Hollandais Volant se souleva brusquement, se dressant presque à la verticale avant de retomber lourdement et de tanguer violemment dans le remous.

Les eaux parurent se déchirer, se creuser vers des profondeurs insondables puis, avec une violence inouïe, jaillirent brutalement vers le ciel. Et de ce formidable jaillissement d'écume et d'eau surgit la silhouette immense de la déesse Calypso, magnifique et terrible à la fois. Surplombant le navire de toute sa taille, elle jeta un regard incendiaire à son capitaine.

- Je t'avais averti ! gronda-t-elle d'une voix aussi profonde que la mer elle-même. Tu as eu tord de me défier ! Le Hollandais Volant accomplit MA volonté… ou bien n'a aucune raison d'être !

Elle leva lentement la main. Terrorisés, les marins se jetèrent à genoux sur le pont en bredouillant des supplications. Seuls restèrent debout James Norrington, Jack Sparrow, Bill le Bottier et Will Turner.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large mais il dissimula son appréhension et fit un pas en avant, son regard droit levé sans détour vers le visage de la déesse marine.

- Il a toujours une raison d'être, dit-il. Et il l'aura toujours. Laisse les pirates en paix et je repars immédiatement pour le royaume des morts.

Les yeux sombres de la déesse semblèrent à nouveau brasiller comme des braises. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Comme c'est touchant ! persifla-t-elle.

Elle tendit vers Will un index interminable, terminé par un ongle pointu et effilé comme une lance.

- Misérable ! siffla t-elle. Crois-tu vraiment m'imposer tes conditions ?!

- Oh, Seigneur ! gémit le Bottier, horrifié.

A son tour il se jeta à genoux, bras étendus dans un geste de supplique désespéré :

- Calypso, je t'en supplie ! cria t-il. Pas ça !

La déesse lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant et reporta son attention sur Will, qui réalisait au même instant que cette fois il était allé trop loin.

Derrière lui, il ne vit pas Jack Sparrow hocher la tête d'un air atterré. Ce gamin n'apprendrait donc jamais ! se dit-il en soupirant intérieurement. Il était urgent d'intervenir et Jack venait de trouver l'idée qu'il cherchait vainement depuis que la déesse était apparue. Il leva la tête, un sourire provocateur retroussant ses lèvres.

- Tia Dalma ! Oh pardon, reprit-il, feignant de s'être involontairement trompé. Je veux dire : Calypso, bien entendu. Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment très à l'aise, il lui dédia un sourire ensorceleur et ajouta d'un ton enjoué :

- J'espérais bien que tu viendrais. Et honnêtement, je t'attendais plus tôt. Ne le prends pas mal, mais, tu as tardé.

Il laissa son regard errer un instant autour de lui d'un air appréciateur et poursuivit

- Il semble que tu vas avoir besoin d'un nouveau capitaine, reprit-il sur le ton dont il traitait ses affaires. Tu n'auras pas à le chercher loin, tu sais !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une petite courbette.

- Avoue que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un sourire suffisant.

- Et ça tombe bien, parce qu'il se trouve que c'est justement ce que veux aussi, depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Calypso le regardait d'un air dur, manifestement sceptique.

- Qu'as-tu encore en tête, Jack Sparrow ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatienté. Je te connais trop bien pour croire à tes chatteries.

Elle désigna le Black Pearl qui paraissait voûté et avachi sur l'eau, comme un vieillard courbé par le poids des ans.

- Et je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à y renoncer, puisque tu as réussi à persuader le capitaine du Hollandais Volant d'abandonner sa mission pour le remettre à flots.

- Moi ? fit Jack, l'œil candide. Je n'ai rien demandé du tout, moi ! C'était son idée, d'abord !

Il désigna Will qui lui retourna un regard scandalisé.

- Et de plus, poursuivit Sparrow en agitant doucement ses mains devant lui, Monsieur Turner ne semble pas s'être rendu compte que le Pearl n'est pas réparable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'a jamais eu l'œil d'un marin. Vois-tu, Calypso, ce vieux voleur de Barbossa m'a emprunté le Black Pearl pour faire ses courses mais il n'en a pas pris le soin voulu, malheureusement….

Jack jeta un coup d'œil navré vers son bateau.

- C'est même peu de le dire, soupira t-il, très sincèrement. Ce navire n'est plus qu'une épave. Ces pirates n'ont aucun sens de la propriété d'autrui ! C'est tout de même affligeant, on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

Il jeta une œillade coquine à la nymphe, assortie d'un sourire complice, puis poursuivit :

- Ca me navre de l'admettre, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis arrivé à prononcer ces mots-là, j'espérais n'avoir jamais à le faire, mais…. la vérité…

Il prit un air désolé :

- C'est que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau navire.

Le silence était total sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, hormis les paroles de Jack qui allait et venait, très affairé, le visage levé vers Calypso en multipliant les sourires et les clins d'œil. Les seuls autres bruits perceptibles étaient ceux du ressac contre la coque et du vent qui murmurait doucement dans les agrès.

Calypso paraissait avoir totalement oublié sa colère et la raison pour laquelle elle était venue. Elle regardait Jack, partagée entre l'agacement, la méfiance et le rire.

- De plus, poursuivit Sparrow avec aplomb, l'immortalité me siérait.

Will et son père échangèrent un regard perplexe.

James Norrington fronça les sourcils.

Calypso paraissait hésiter.

- Mais ! reprit Jack en levant un index. Mais avant de….

Il se tourna vers Will et fit un mouvement de balayette avec ses mains :

- …. de procéder à l'échange, j'aimerais qu'on rediscute les termes du contrat.

Il dédia à la nymphe un sourire éblouissant, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- ... en privé, tu sais ? Toi et moi, moi et toi… comme autrefois.

Calypso éclata de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire, rétorqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, que ta proposition m'intéresse ?

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua et il leva à nouveau un doigt :

- Mes propositions sont toujours intéressantes, ma belle, affirma-t-il avec son sans-gêne habituel. Mais comme j'adore négocier, surtout quand je m'engage pour longtemps, je veux prendre mon temps. Si on se retrouvait dans quelques jours à la Baie des Naufragés, hein ? Tu sais, la crique des épaves… disons dans cinq jours à la nuit tombante.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil outrancier et ajouta d'un ton méprisant :

- Il faudra bien cinq jours à ce sabot pour arriver jusque là. Et après, on dit que c'est l'un des navires les plus rapides des mers. J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu. De ça aussi, il faudra qu'on parle.

- Je verrai, dit Calypso d'un ton détaché.

Elle tourna ses yeux d'un noir insondable vers Will :

- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, William Turner, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Puis elle leva les bras et son corps se transforma en écume que les rayons du soleil irisèrent de toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel tandis qu'elle retombait en pluie à la surface de la mer et s'y dispersait.

Manifestement content de lui, Jack se détourna de l'océan et se dirigea vers la cambuse en donnant au passage une petite tape sur le bras de Will :

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, fiston ! dit-il d'un ton suffisant. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'aider. Est-ce qu'il y a du rhum, à bord de ce rafiot ? reprit-il. Je te signale que je viens de te sauver la mise ; je mérite bien un coup à boire, non ?

- Sauver ? répéta Bill d'un ton lugubre. Mais pour combien de temps ? Tu lui as seulement obtenu un sursis, Jack.

Jack haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans répondre.

oOo

Le Hollandais Volant parvint à la Baie des Naufragés quatre jours plus tard au crépuscule.

L'équipage était morose et nerveux, des disputes éclataient à tout propos et James Norrington avait bien des peines, en tant que second, à maintenir le calme.

Personne ne savait très bien où Jack voulait exactement en venir et surtout, ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête. Chacun savait qu'il était capable du pire comme du meilleur mais, à son habitude, il refusait de parler de ses projets et comme toujours esquivait les questions par des pirouettes de son cru.

- Dis à Elisabeth de rester à terre avec le petit tant que tout n'est pas terminé, lui demanda Will lorsque le Black Pearl fut amarré à quai et que Jack s'apprêta à descendre à terre. J'ai accompli ma part du marché, à toi maintenant : tu dois convaincre la confrérie de remplacer ceux qui ont disparu et d'emprisonner à nouveau Calypso.

- Fiston, il ne suffit pas de vouloir que les choses se passent d'une certaine manière pour que ça arrive, tu sais, persifla Jack. Ne prends pas Calypso pour une sotte. Quant à Elisabeth, elle sera sûrement ravie que tu lui dises toi-même, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne peux pas, rappela Will.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas descendre à terre et que je préfère qu'elle ne monte pas à bord tant que cette affaire n'est pas réglée, soupira Will, résigné.

Une fugitive lueur de compassion traversa le regard de Jack, vite réprimée.

- J'avais raison, grogna-t-il, ce contrat doit être renégocié. Désolé, mon gars, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de jouer les messagers mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Pour toutes sortes de raisons que même en son for intérieur il n'avait aucune envie de développer, il préférait éviter Elisabeth.

Il aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que l'avouer, y compris à lui-même, mais elle lui faisait un peu peur. Une dangereuse jeune femme, qui allumait des incendies dans le ventre des hommes, les entortillait autour de son petit doigt et leur faisait commettre les pires folies.

Lui-même s'était laissé prendre, il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas absolument certain qu'il pourrait éviter de se faire piéger à nouveau. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas se brûler, c'est de ne pas s'approcher du feu, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Jack c'était même, depuis fort longtemps, un principe de vie.

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit tombante de son pas balancé, suivi par un regard chargé de nostalgie et lourd de tristesse. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Will soupira à nouveau et se secoua.

- On appareille ! lança-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Elisabeth ou son fils aperçoivent le Hollandais Volant et veuillent monter à bord. C'était bien trop dangereux et les repousser serait un vrai supplice. Mieux valait couper court.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Norrington d'un ton neutre.

Il cachait de son mieux son inquiétude mais il avait du mal à réprimer sa propre nervosité.

- Faire notre travail, marmonna Will. Pour le moment il n'y a rien de changé. Faisons confiance à Jack.

Il grimaça en disant ces mots, n'ayant pas oublié que faire confiance à Jack était des plus aléatoires.

- Nous avons fait tout ce qui nous était possible. Pour le moment on ne peut plus les aider, malheureusement. Pourvu seulement qu'ils trouvent un moyen, et vite.

Norrington n'était pas convaincu pour un sou. Moins encore que Will il ne pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Jack Sparrow, et la pensée qu'Elisabeth était toujours menacée lui était extrêmement pénible. Pourtant, il devait admettre que le destin n'était plus entre leurs mains.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda t-il finalement, posant enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Par rapport à Calypso, je veux dire ?

Will détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas.

Invisible dans l'ombre, Bill le Bottier avait entendu le bref échange. Une fois encore il secoua la tête d'un air morose, une habitude qui ne semblait plus devoir le quitter.

Faire confiance à Jack ? Confiance pour quoi ? Amer, Bill grinça des dents et se souvint que bien longtemps auparavant, de longues années en arrière, sa loyauté envers Jack Sparrow lui avait coûtée fort cher.

Faire confiance à Calypso ? Autant plonger au milieu des requins en espérant qu'ils vous laisseront barboter sans vous approcher.

Will paraissait résigné mais Bill lui-même ne se résolvait pas à abandonner. Pas encore, non, non ! Le destin lui devait bien quelque chose. Il songea aux paroles prononcées par Jack :

- Il ne suffit pas de vouloir que les choses se passent d'une certaine manière pour que ça arrive.

Non, ça il l'avait appris depuis longtemps. C'est toujours donnant-donnant. Et encore, les occasions de se faire flouer ne manquent jamais.

Tandis que le Hollandais Volant s'éloignait silencieusement de la Baie, ombre noire dans la nuit tombante, Bill tourna les yeux vers la forteresse, illuminée du haut en bas par des centaines de torches et de lampes.

Elisabeth était là-bas. Elisabeth pour laquelle Will avait toujours été prêt à toutes les folies.

Et comme il se disait cela, la solution du problème lui apparut d'elle-même. Donnant-donnant. Bill frissonna, effrayé par la portée de ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et le prix que lui-même devrait payer s'il tentait d'infléchir les choses de cette manière.

Peut-être finalement valait-il tout de même mieux s'en remettre au destin et à Jack Sparrow !


	9. Trahison et conséquence

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre. Le ciel était couvert de lourds nuages qui masquaient toute luminosité et l'air était étouffant. Pareil à un fantôme, le Hollandais Volant glissait silencieusement à la surface de la mer. Il n'y avait que trois personnes d'éveillées à bord : l'homme de barre, la vigie et Bill le Bottier.

Bill ne trouvait pas le sommeil et il était monté sur le pont, l'âme chavirée. Il savait que Will ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa femme. Mais pouvait-il le laisser faire ? Pouvait-il le laisser se sacrifier encore une fois ? Son sort n'était-il pas déjà suffisamment terrible, fallait-il encore que cette maudite Calypso doive le garder captif et le faire souffrir pour l'éternité ?

Bill ne pouvait accepter cette idée. Il devait absolument empêcher que cela arrive. Et il croyait même avoir trouvé le moyen de le faire. Seulement… seulement, il n'ignorait pas que s'il mettait son plan à exécution, il ferait lui aussi souffrir son fils. Il le ferait terriblement souffrir. Encore une fois.

- Maudite Calypso ! murmura le Bottier, trouvant un léger soulagement à rendre la nymphe responsable de tout.

Il souffrait, lui aussi. Il n'envisageait pas avec plaisir ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Et à sa grande honte, il devait admettre qu'une bonne part d'égoïsme se mêlait à sa répugnance bien réelle à causer du tort à son propre fils : Bill savait que s'il se décidait, s'il se lançait dans l'opération qu'il avait imaginée, Will ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il serait trop profondément blessé pour cela. Il se sentirait tellement trahi que jamais plus il ne pourrait poser les yeux sur le responsable, ni endurer sa présence. Et sa rancune serait à son tour éternelle.

- Je dois donc le perdre de toute manière, murmura Bill à voix haute. Alors j'aime autant le sauver de Calypso. Pauvre enfant… ajouta t-il en pensant cette fois à Elisabeth. Je suis vraiment désolé, croyez-moi.

oOo

Calypso avait longuement hésité. Elle entendait certes toutes les prières qui lui étaient adressées mais elle ne daignait répondre que lorsque son humeur l'y poussait, sans aucune logique ni règle établie.

Dans le murmure que l'homme adressait à la mer, elle avait toutefois perçu des noms qui l'avaient arrachée à ses pensées du moment.

Bill le Bottier était littéralement décomposé. Il avait pris sa décision mais cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait bien conscience de trahir Will, il éprouvait une peine sincère pour Elisabeth et pour cet enfant qui grandirait seul, sans aucun de ses parents à ses côtés.

Il se maudissait du fond de l'âme tout en persistant dans le seul plan qui lui soit venu à l'esprit :

- Elisabeth contre Will, répéta t-il à la déesse qui semblait se pourlécher les lèvres de cette offre inattendue. Elle est l'une des neuf. Elle est reine du tribunal de la confrérie. Je l'attirerai en mer, libre à vous d'en disposer. Mais jurez-moi qu'en échange, vous laisserez Will en paix.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

Elle jubilait intérieurement et n'était pas loin de pousser des hurlements de joie et de triomphe, mais son orgueil l'empêchait de céder immédiatement.

- Pour toutes sortes de raison, murmura Bill, les yeux baissés.

Ce n'était pas Calypso qui l'intimidait, c'était sa propre démarche qui l'horrifiait.

- Elle disparue, Will n'aura plus aucune raison d'aider la confrérie, quoi qu'il arrive, fit-il faiblement. Il retournera à la tâche qui est la sienne. Vous avez besoin d'un capitaine pour le Hollandais Volant. Et vous savez comme moi que Jack ne renoncera jamais à sa liberté.

Ronronnante, la nymphe rit toute seule en entendant ces mots :

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Il ne m'a fait miroiter cette éventualité que pour me détourner de son ami… presque son petit frère ! Mais j'irai cependant à son rendez-vous s'il y vient et j'écouterai ce qu'il aura l'audace de me dire car… il m'amuse. Il a de l'imagination, de l'audace, du toupet à en revendre…

Elle eut un bref sourire puis revint à son interlocuteur :

- Will Turner s'est délibérément opposé à moi, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec. Il mérite d'être puni pour son audace.

- Je vous en prie, murmura Bill, anéanti. La perte de sa femme sera bien assez cruelle pour lui.

Calypso évoquait une chatte devant un bol de crème. Ce fut pourtant d'un ton acerbe qu'elle répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être gagnante.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes et ajouta d'un ton réfrigérant :

- Fais attention ! Si jamais tu cherchais à me tromper…

La mort dans l'âme, Bill ploya l'échine et confirma d'une voix sans timbre, comme s'il prononçait sa propre sentence de mort :

- Je vous donnerai Elisabeth.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas dansant, manifestement satisfaite :

- Soit. Marché conclu. Livres-la moi cette nuit et je te promets de laisser en paix Will Turner, quoi qu'il décide après cela.

En son for intérieur, la capricieuse nymphe estimait qu'elle se montrait fort clémente. Will avait eu plus d'avertissement qu'elle n'avait jamais consenti à en donner à quiconque et, à présent, elle venait de renoncer à lui montrer qu'elle était seule maîtresse des océans et de ceux qui y naviguaient.

Oui, seulement elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait toujours eu un certain penchant pour William Turner. Rien qui ressemble à l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé en son temps pour Davy Jones, certes, mais une indéniable attirance.

Elle avait l'œil sur lui depuis très longtemps. Elle l'avait voué à l'océan depuis son enfance. Ce n'était pas par hasard que si souvent au cours de son existence il avait été à un cheveu de se noyer en mer. Calypso jouait avec lui comme une chatte avec une souris. Elle avait décidé de son destin alors qu'il s'aventurait sur l'océan pour la toute première fois. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant à cette époque, et déjà elle avait commencé à s'amuser avec lui. Mais, il était encore trop jeune et elle avait préféré le laisser grandir pour mieux le reprendre plus tard.

Par la suite elle avait eu d'autres occasions. Toujours, au dernier moment, elle lui avait permis de s'échapper de justesse. Car en ce temps là elle était prisonnière de son corps humain, elle ne pouvait agir qu'à distance et de manière affreusement limitée, alors à quoi bon ? De plus, elle ignorait encore que Davy Jones l'avait trahie et l'ancien amant tenait encore une petite place dans son cœur.

Certes, dans sa colère des derniers jours elle avait été sur le point de précipiter Will dans le puits de l'amertume. Seule l'intervention de Jack l'en avait détournée mais, au fond, le marché de ce vieil imbécile de Bill Turner l'arrangeait bien : il lui permettait de sauver la face, de préserver son orgueil, tout en gardant Will sous la main. Ayant l'éternité devant elle, elle se disait qu'un jour ou l'autre il finirait par se lasser de sa fidélité sans lendemain.

Surtout lorsque sa femme aurait disparu à jamais, captive du puits pour les millénaires à venir.

oOo

Après avoir couché son fils, Elisabeth s'était pelotonnée sur son propre lit, assise dans l'angle du mur, les jambes relevées, et s'était abîmée dans ses réflexions. Elle était forcée de s'avouer que cette vie d'aventures ne la passionnait plus comme autrefois. Etre mère, cela vous change totalement, pensait-elle, surprise de se voir si changée. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle avec William et être certaine qu'il serait à l'abri.

La révolte grondait dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Calypso lui avait déjà pris son époux, leur accordant cette chimère d'un seul jour ensemble une fois tous les dix ans, ne pouvait-elle donc la laisser en paix ?

- Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, pensait amèrement Elisabeth. Je le savais, pourtant je suis venue quand même. Comment sortir de ce piège, à présent ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas restée en dehors de ça ?!

Un bruit mouillé, le sentiment d'une présence lui firent lever les yeux. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant son beau-père, Bill le Bottier, au milieu de sa chambrette.

- Vous ? fit-elle en se dépliant, tout de suite inquiète. Qu'est-ce que…

Bill paraissait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Son attitude n'était d'ailleurs pas feinte.

- Will est gravement blessé, dit-il d'une voix rendue brève par le remords de ce qu'il était en train de faire et le souhait d'en finir au plus vite. Il vous demande.

- Blessé ?! Mais qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Calypso, répondit brièvement le vieux marin, qui espérait qu'elle ne demanderait pas plus de détails. Il ne peut venir à terre, vous le savez. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir et il demande que vous le rejoigniez. Il a besoin de vous voir et il a des choses à vous confier, qu'il ne peut dire qu'à vous seule, a-t-il dit. Cela concerne Calypso, je crois.

Bill espérait qu'Elisabeth mordrait à l'appât. Il fut rassuré en la voyant se ruer sur son épée et boucler sa ceinture à sa taille.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le Hollandais Volant se trouve à quelques milles d'ici. Je vous guiderai.

Submergée par l'émotion, dévorée d'inquiétude, Elisabeth ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir ni de se poser des questions. Du reste, elle n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute la parole du père de son époux.

Elle courut à la recherche de Gibbs, lui demanda de prévenir le capitaine Teague et lui enjoignit de prendre soin de son fils jusqu'à son retour. Puis elle courut éveiller ses hommes afin qu'ils préparent l'Empress à appareiller.

Ils y mirent la plus grande mauvaise volonté. Reprendre la mer leur faisait désormais affreusement peur.

Elisabeth tapa du pied et les traita de poules mouillées.

- Sao Feng aurait honte de toi, Huang ! lança-t-elle à son second d'une voix méprisante.

L'argument porta. Le Chinois changea de visage ; il la fixa un instant d'un regard dur puis tourna les talons et hurla des ordres.

- Elisabeth, Elisabeth ! gémissait Gibbs, qui la suivait pas à pas, affolé, ne sachant comment la retenir. C'est de la folie ! Ne prenez pas la mer !

La jeune femme le bouscula sans ménagement et monta sur le pont de la jonque.

- Hissez les voiles ! cria t-elle. Larguez les amarres ! On appareille !

- Quel cap ? ajouta-t-elle pour Bill le Bottier qui se tenait à ses côtés d'un air malheureux.

- Trente degré ouest, marmonna-t-il.

- Mon Dieu ! geignit Gibbs qui se tordait les mains sur le quai. Elle est folle…. Folle à lier !

Il se redressa soudain, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et se rua à nouveau vers la forteresse.

- Jaaaaaaack ! hurla t-il, sans souci de réveiller quiconque. Jaaaack !!!

Il avait failli défaillir de joie en retrouvant Jack quelques heures plus tôt et, oubliant toute retenue ou distance, l'avait carrément serré dans ses bras, dans une étreinte digne d'un ours, en refoulant de son mieux les larmes d'émotion qui perlaient à ses paupières.

- Je vous croyais mort ! avait-il finalement ronchonné.

- Pas encore, avait répondu Jack, le souffle coupé, mais ça pourrait arriver si tu persistes à vouloir m'étouffer !

Gibbs aimait beaucoup Elisabeth. Il avait toujours eu une grande affection pour elle et sa subite et incompréhensible décision l'horrifiait. Tout naturellement, il pensa que Jack, l'homme aux mille ruses, celui qui savait si bien manipuler les gens et les événements pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, pourrait faire quelque chose.

Jack Sparrow, avachi dans un fauteuil et les pieds sur la table, sirotait paisiblement un excellent rhum en buvant au goulot de la bouteille quand les cris quasi hystériques de Gibbs l'arrachèrent à sa quiétude. Son ancien second fit irruption dans la pièce, affolé, roulant des yeux et agitant les mains en tous sens.

- Jack ! Elisabeth est folle ! Elle est partie en mer ! Elle… elle….

- Hein, quoi ? fit Jack, mécontent d'être dérangé et ne comprenant rien à ce charabia.

Quelques explications plus tard, il se leva en poussant un épouvantable juron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête ! ragea-t-il en enfonçant son tricorne sur son crâne d'un mouvement excédé.

Il pensa à Will et ajouta :

- Pas un pour racheter l'autre ! Où va-t-elle ?

- Aucune idée, murmura Gibbs, anéanti.

- Quelle direction a-t-elle prise ?

- Ouest.

Jack sortit de la pièce en fulminant.

oOo

Un petit vent vif s'était levé et s'efforçait de disperser les nuages tout en soulevant des vagues courtes dont il arrachait l'écume. Celle-ci s'éparpillait en milliers de gouttes nacrées chaque fois que la lune glissait un œil entre deux masses cotonneuses.

La Baie des Naufragés avait depuis un bon moment disparu dans l'obscurité et la jonque filait bon train, fendant la surface moirée de l'océan avec l'aisance et la vivacité propres à ces navires de petit tonnage, légers comme des oiseaux.

Personne à bord ne parlait, sinon pour coordonner la manœuvre. Chacun pour des raisons différentes avait la peur au ventre et la tête dans ses pensées.

Ce fut incroyablement rapide.

Tout à coup, la barre eut un recul et parut refuser de bouger. Dans le même temps L'Empress vira brusquement sur tribord, s'inclina sur le flanc et piqua soudainement du nez.

Sans un bruit autre que celle des vagues se brisant sur la coque, un gigantesque tourbillon venait de se former. Prise dans la spirale et incapable de s'en dégager, sa légèreté devenant handicap, gagnant en vitesse à chaque seconde, la jonque glissa vers les profondeurs.

Cramponnée à la barre qui ne répondait plus, Elisabeth leva les yeux sur Bill le Bottier.

- Venez m'aider ! cria-t-elle en s'arc-boutant de toutes ses forces sur le gouvernail. Je n'arrive pas à….

- Pardon ! murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix : c'était lui ou vous.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut.

- Quoi ?! fit Elisabeth, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Quoi !!!?

- Nous sommes perdus ! hurla Tai Huang au même instant.

La jonque, entraînée à une vitesse hallucinante, atteignait le fond de l'entonnoir liquide. Il y eut un choc terrible, comme si elle avait heurté un mur en pleine course, un immense jaillissement d'eau et d'écume, et les parois du maelström, cessant de tourner, s'effondrèrent sur elles-mêmes en une cataracte rugissante qui l'engloutit.

Un moment plus tard, les eaux noires de la mer s'étaient refermées sur le drame et les vagues reprenaient leur course incessante sous la lune, comme si de rien n'était.

Pas très loin de là, Will éprouva une brusque sensation de malaise : il lui avait paru ressentir la présence de la mort, mais la sensation s'était évanouie presqu'immédiatement. Au même instant, on frappa à la porte de sa cabine.

- Oui ?

Son père entra, livide, le visage défait.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Bill ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- J'ai toujours été un lâche, pensa t-il à part lui. J'ai toujours fui toutes mes responsabilités. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi. C'est Jack qui a raison : mieux vaut toujours filer devant le vent et ne jamais se laisser rejoindre.

Cette fois pourtant, il lui fallait bien affronter l'inéluctable. Sans quoi, ce qu'il venait de faire n'aurait aucun sens.

- C'est fini, articula t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Calypso te laissera en paix, à présent. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de te dresser contre elle.

Will fronça les sourcils :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quoi que tu en penses, murmura encore Bill, je l'ai fait pour toi.

- Mais quoi ?

- Elisabeth. Je l'ai livrée à Calypso. Tout est terminé.

Il n'avait pas prévu de le dire si brutalement mais les mots étaient tombés de ses lèvres exsangues comme des cailloux se détachant soudainement d'une falaise. Il lui semblait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les avait prononcés.

Will reçut le coup de plein fouet. Il devint affreusement pâle. Toute vie paraissait l'avoir déserté et il tituba comme un homme ivre. Par réflexe, Bill tendit le bras pour le soutenir. Will fit un bond en arrière, comme à l'approche d'une créature répugnante dont on veut à tous prix éviter le contact. Cela suffit à briser le cœur du Bottier. Et bien qu'il s'y soit attendu et préparé, il constata que c'était aussi douloureux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? murmura Will d'une voix rauque, totalement méconnaissable.

Son père ne répondit pas. Son regard était une réponse suffisante.

Will n'était pas de tempérament colérique. Il était rare qu'il sorte de ses gonds, mais là la situation dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors ! Il empoigna son père par le devant de sa vieille vareuse élimée et plongea au fond de ses yeux bleus le regard le plus dur qu'il ait encore jamais eu :

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! gronda-t-il d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Bill n'esquissa pas un geste pour se défendre. Ses yeux continuaient à parler pour lui. Il ne chercha pas non plus à se justifier. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit les muscles de son fils se contracter violemment tandis que la colère montait brusquement en lui et il vit l'effort qu'il faisait pour se dominer. Doucement, très doucement, sans chercher à éviter son regard, il ajouta :

- Vas-y… fais-le. Tu as mille raisons de le faire.

Les mâchoires de Will se contractèrent à tel point que ses dents crissèrent les unes contre les autres et que le vieux marin craignit qu'elles ne se brisent. Le jeune homme parut faire un effort inouï pour desserrer ses doigts et lâcher les vêtements de son interlocuteur.

- Va t-en ! souffla-t-il.

Et il lui tourna le dos d'un geste saccadé. Bill éprouva la sensation qu'un couperet venait de tomber, tranchant net tout ce qu'il avait pu y avoir entre son fils et lui-même.

C'était sans appel.

Il s'éloigna d'abord à reculons puis se détourna enfin et quitta la cabine sans un bruit. Il était blême, lui aussi. En même temps, il était couvert de sueur. Non pas de peur, mais de chagrin. De remords aussi, sans doute. De toutes sortes de sentiments déplaisants en tous cas.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas sur le pont qu'il entendit un son qui le glaça jusqu'aux os. Un son qui le terrifia au-delà de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer : l'orgue de Davy Jones résonnait dans tout le navire, après être demeuré muet depuis la dernière fois que les tentacules de l'ancien amant de Calypso l'avaient touché.

La mélodie n'était pas harmonieuse, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas réellement de mélodie, c'était des notes aiguës, presque discordantes, qui se précipitaient les unes derrière les autres comme un troupeau affolé, toujours plus rapides, toujours plus fortes, hurlant à la face du ciel le chagrin immense d'un homme auquel on vient pour la seconde fois d'arracher le cœur.

Les matelots s'étaient tous figés en plein mouvement, interdits et atterrés, et se regardaient avec des yeux au fond desquels dansaient le souvenir et l'ombre du précédent capitaine.

- Oh non ! gémit Bill le Bottier en claquant des dents.

Il était toujours en sueur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de grelotter de froid. Et de terreur !

- Oh, non ! répéta t-il à voix haute. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Calypso, ai pitié de lui !

Mais c'était des mots arrachés à son cœur par la terreur et le désespoir : il savait parfaitement que la déesse était aussi accessible à la compassion qu'un poisson est fait pour chanter dans les arbres. Comme si Will l'avait entendu, le son de l'orgue s'amplifia. Il martelait et vociférait tout ensemble la douleur, la colère, la rancœur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? gémit Bill.

Il se rappelait un peu tard que Davy Jones n'avait pas toujours été un monstre. Il avait changé le jour où il avait cru avoir perdu à jamais son éternel amour et, en conséquence, il avait alors passé les siècles qui avaient suivi à se venger de sa peine sur le monde entier.

Le Bottier se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !! répéta-t-il avec horreur.


	10. Le sacrifice

Elisabeth n'avait ressenti que le froid. Le froid de l'eau pénétrant ses vêtements tandis que son corps s'abîmait dans les profondeurs. Une fraction d'instant avant que l'Empress ne soit broyée par la mer, une lame de fond avait arraché la jeune femme au pont de la jonque et l'avait emportée sous les eaux, choquée mais momentanément sauve.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de comprendre ou d'éprouver quoi que ce soit : avec une indicible sensation d'horreur, elle sentit que quelque chose d'invisible dans l'eau noire l'empoignait par les cheveux et l'entraînait vers les grands fonds.

Suffoquant par manque d'air, écrasée par la pression, la jeune femme se débattait en vain, sentant approcher l'instant où elle ne pourrait plus retenir son souffle et se noierait en aspirant l'eau noire et glacée. Des points rouges dansaient devant ses yeux, un étau implacable écrasait ses tempes et sa poitrine, et à l'instant où elle renonçait, où elle ouvrait la bouche, abandonnant le combat, sa tête creva la surface de l'eau.

Elle s'écorcha contre la roche mais n'y prit pas garde, hoquetant et toussant pour reprendre son souffle. L'obscurité était totale, elle cherchait un appui, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Au lieu de cela, elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose agripper ses longs cheveux et la tirer sans ménagement.

Ce fut bref : sa peau frotta rudement à nouveau contre le roc, puis elle glissa et la mer se referma une seconde fois sur elle.

Mais cette fois, elle trouva un sol ferme sous ses pieds et put se redresser pour reprendre souffle. Oui, elle avait pied ! L'eau ne lui montait pas tout à fait à la poitrine et elle trouva une surface rugueuse et solide sous sa main.

Sa première pensée fut qu'elle n'était pas morte puisqu'elle avait toujours besoin de respirer.

Et tandis qu'elle emplissait d'air ses poumons malmenés, que sa respiration commençait à s'apaiser, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent progressivement. Elle constata que malgré les ténèbres opaques dans lesquels elle se trouvait, elle parvenait à voir ce qui l'entourait. C'était impossible, c'était une insulte à la raison et, néanmoins, c'était ainsi.

Elle constata donc que ça bougeait, là, autour d'elle. Sa vision accommodant de mieux en mieux, elle vit que ce qu'elle avait pris d'abord pour des masses inertes bougeait faiblement. Des hommes ? A priori, oui. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle ne distinguait pas encore très bien.

Sa respiration s'apaisant tout à fait elle entendit alors les plaintes et les gémissements ténus qui montaient de-ci, de là. Parfois même un court sanglot, vite étouffé, échappait à l'un de ses voisins. Elisabeth, intriguée, voulut s'approcher pour mieux voir. Ses cheveux, encore une fois, la retinrent. Elle se retourna, surprise : la pointe de ses mèches blondes adhérait au rocher comme si on les y avait fixés avec des clous et un marteau.

Elle tira, essaya de les dégager, en vain.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Bienvenue dans le puits de l'amertume, Elisabeth, susurra au même instant une voix qui évoquait un miel empoisonné.

La jeune femme tourna la tête.

Elle reconnut Tia Dalma, ou plutôt Calypso, pareille à ce qu'elle était autrefois, debout au bord de l'espèce de cuvette rocheuse dans laquelle elle se tenait.

L'apparition de la nymphe déclencha autour d'Elisabeth un concert pitoyable d'appels à la clémence. Des voix brisées, suppliantes, s'élevèrent. Dont une que la jeune femme crut bien reconnaître :

- Calypso… Je t'ai aimée jusqu'à la haine mais je t'ai aimée. Durant des décennies entières, j'ai supporté ta malédiction. Comment peux-tu ?.. N'éprouves-tu aucune compassion ?

Plissant les yeux pour mieux percer la pénombre, Elisabeth, le cœur battant la chamade, chercha à localiser celui qui venait de parler.

- Oh mon Dieu…. murmura-t-elle, le sang quittant son visage.

Davy Jones était à la fois semblable et différent de ce qu'il avait été. L'eau était plus profonde à l'endroit où il se trouvait, car elle lui montait aux épaules. Son manteau, pour ce qu'on en voyait, avait fini de se recouvrir entièrement de coquillages en tous genres. Et les tentacules qui couvraient son visage paraissaient s'être multipliés. Mais seuls ceux qui figuraient une barbe autrefois fournie et une moustache à l'avenant conservaient leur mobilité. Les autres se rivaient au rocher, plus fermement que les crampons pourtant robustes d'une étoile de mer, lui laissant à peine le loisir de bouger la tête de quelques centimètres de chaque côté.

- Comment as-tu pu me trahir ? répliqua Calypso d'une voix aux inflexions métalliques. L'amour de Calypso n'est pas celui d'une mortelle, je ne te devais rien. Toi, tu me devais tout !

Elisabeth pouvait à présent détailler tout son environnement et un sanglot vite réprimé monta dans sa gorge devant un spectacle si pitoyable. Elle connaissait presque tous les prisonniers. Elle fut un moment avant de reconnaître Cutler Beckett, autrefois si soigné, et son âme damnée Mercer. Leur peau était blanchâtre et diaphane à force de demeurer dans l'obscurité et leurs mains, lorsqu'elles émergeaient de l'eau, ressemblaient à présent à des nageoires couvertes de fines écailles presque translucides. Leurs traits étaient avachis, affichant une sorte d'hébétude plus encore que du désespoir. Mais ce qui était particulièrement frappant, c'était l'incroyable longueur de leurs cheveux. Cheveux qui eux aussi tapissaient le roc derrière eux, pareils à des algues, adhérant à la paroi avec une force irrésistible et finissant par se mêler les uns aux autres.

Là encore se trouvaient tous les pirates disparus, tous dans la même situation, plus ou moins vigoureux ou capables de révoltes, suivant le temps qu'ils avaient déjà passé dans cette effroyable prison.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta ensuite sur un prisonnier qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître, car lui aussi portait à présent de longs cheveux noirs, ce qui changeait totalement sa physionomie. Elle se pinça discrètement pour dissiper toute possibilité d'illusion. Pourtant, ces yeux bridés et ces longues moustaches fines à la chinoise…..

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle et elle éprouva un choc en le reconnaissant cette fois sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Elisabeth Swann, murmura-t-il.

Il fit vers elle un geste las. Ses ongles démesurément longs et autrefois pareils à des serres d'oiseau de proie étaient à présent recouverts de corail.

- Dire que je vous prenais pour…. pour elle, dit-il encore, d'une voix basse et lourde d'amertume, en désignant la déesse qui de son côté le considérait d'un air narquois.

- Sao Feng ! souffla Elisabeth, horrifiée.

Avec un sourire de gorgone qui laissait entrevoir des dents pointues, Calypso se tourna à nouveau vers Elisabeth.

- Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, ma belle, fit-elle d'une voix onctueuse. Bientôt, les derniers des frères vont rejoindront et vous serez au complet.

Elle s'éloigna, ignorant les cris de désespoirs et les suppliques frénétiques qui s'élevaient derrière elle.

Elle pensait à Jack Sparrow. L'épargnerait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention jusqu'à présent, mais… On verra, décida-t-elle. On verra. S'il est toujours aussi plaisant, si son imagination est toujours aussi fertile, s'il sait me divertir, peut-être.

Dans le puits, Elisabeth s'efforçait de lutter contre la panique qui l'envahissait. Elle chercha une arme à sa ceinture et n'en trouva plus trace. Elle empoigna ses cheveux à pleines mains et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, en vain.

Son cœur affolé cognait dans sa gorge et le sang battait à ses tempes lorsqu'elle renonça et s'adossa au rocher, les yeux fermés, l'esprit en déroute.

Ce n'était pas possible… pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait finir ainsi !

oOo

Le son de l'orgue n'avait pas décru depuis des heures. C'était comme les cris déchirants d'un être torturé à mort (Will n'avait jamais appris à jouer, il se contentait de taper sur les touches selon les sons qu'elles rendaient).

L'équipage devenait nerveux. Les mains des marins laissaient tomber ce qu'elles tenaient. Il y avait des bousculades, de brèves altercations. A la longue, cette « musique » infernale vous rendait agressif. Avant de vous rendre fou, sans aucun doute.

James Norrington décida qu'il était de son devoir d'intervenir.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Il pensait que Will s'était disputé avec son père, car l'expression lugubre du Bottier ne lui avait pas échappée. Bill paraissait le seul à ne pas avoir les nerfs en pelote. En fait, il était complètement amorphe et levait parfois les yeux vers le ciel, ou au contraire les baissait vers la mer, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents.

Norrington se dirigea donc vers la cabine du capitaine et frappa poliment à la porte. Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Après avoir insisté deux fois encore et hésité un moment, James se décida à entrer. Will lui tournait le dos. Il était assis devant l'orgue et ses mains s'abattaient sur les touches comme si l'instrument l'avait personnellement et gravement offensé.

- Capitaine ? appela Norrington.

Will ne broncha pas. Sans doute n'avait-il pas entendu.

L'ancien amiral traversa la cabine à pas souples et s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière le jeune homme.

- Capitaine Turner ! insista-t-il avec une note d'autorité, dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, dans la voix. Monsieur ?

Will abattit ses deux mains, doigts serrés, sur le clavier, avec une violence qui ébranla tout l'instrument et rendit un son épouvantable. Puis il se retourna d'un bloc vers son visiteur… et Norrington, qui était cependant un homme brave et un soldat aguerri eut un involontaire mouvement de recul.

Il changea de visage tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient brutalement. Norrington connaissait William Turner depuis qu'il était enfant et il se demanda, en conscience, si c'était bien le garçon qu'il connaissait qui se tenait là ou si, par quelque fantasmagorie inexplicable, il avait été remplacé par un autre.

Will était méconnaissable. Son visage était livide. Par contraste, ses cheveux bruns paraissaient presque noirs. Le jeune homme avait une expression torturée qui le vieillissait de quinze ans, ses traits étaient durs, amers, violents, et ses lèvres avaient pris un pli qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu, quelque chose d'inexorable et, en même temps, une sorte de volonté farouche. Mais le pire, c'était les yeux.

Des yeux de démon.

Ou de dément ?

Ils luisaient d'un éclat presque insoutenable sous le foulard vert étroitement serré sur le front, jetant des éclairs meurtriers, traduisant un tel abîme de douleur que Norrington, qui cependant en avait vu d'autres et n'était pas spécialement sensible, crut ressentir une douleur physique sous le choc de ce regard halluciné.

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, et ce fut heureux car il avait momentanément perdu ses moyens. Il n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche tout de suite car Will lui jeta au visage, d'une voix âpre, sifflante, une voix qui n'était plus la sienne :

- Elisabeth est perdue ! Pire que morte ! Calypso l'a enfermée dans le puits aux âmes avec les autres, pour toujours ! Nous aurions pu empêcher cela. Jack et les autres avaient seulement besoin d'un peu de temps ! Mais « il » a fait en sorte que ce soit désormais impossible ! Est-ce que vous entendez ? acheva le jeune homme dans un hurlement.

Norrington ne put répondre. Il n'était pas préparé à cela. Il pensait Elisabeth en sécurité à la Baie des Naufragés et espérait, lui aussi, qu'une solution se présenterait pour lui permettre de rentrer chez elle et mener une vie paisible, plus ou moins conforme à ce qu'à une époque il avait espéré lui offrir. Du reste, il connaissait l'existence du puits aux âmes et n'y songeait jamais sans un frisson désagréable. Il lui fallut accuser le coup.

- Je ne veux plus « le » voir ! jeta Will, sans crier, d'une voix très dure. Qu'il quitte le navire. Qu'il aille au diable. Ou à Calypso… c'est pareil !

- Monsieur… commença Norrington, l'esprit en déroute, cherchant à rassembler ses idées. Vous… Je… Oui, d'accord, capitula t-il lorsque le regard de feu parut vouloir le foudroyer. Mais… s'il vous plaît… arrêtez de…

Vaguement confus de paraître dire à son supérieur ce qu'il devait faire, James ne put terminer sa phrase et désigna seulement l'orgue d'un mouvement du menton.

- Les hommes sont à bout, murmura t-il en baissant les yeux malgré lui.

- Je suis le seul maître à bord ! rugit Will. Je ferai ce qu'il me plaira !

Norrington releva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard flamboyant :

- Vous ne ramènerez pas Elisabeth de cette manière, dit-il sèchement. Vous êtes le maître à bord, c'est vrai, mais cela inclut aussi des responsabilités.

Durant un instant, il crut que Will allait lui sauter à la gorge. Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche, il prit les devants :

- Eh bien, allez-y ! dit-il d'une voix rude. Passez votre rage sur moi, sur votre père, sur l'équipage. Devenez un nouveau Davy Jones, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Cela aidera beaucoup votre épouse, j'en suis certain !

- On ne peut plus rien pour elle. Il est trop tard !

La voix de Will semblait lui arracher la gorge au passage. Pourtant, cette fois James tint bon et ne détourna pas les yeux : derrière la rage et la colère, il venait de déceler au fond des yeux sombres un chagrin sans borne, une douleur si grande qu'elle devait s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre sous peine de consumer sur place celui qu'elle harcelait.

Et parce qu'il partageait en bonne partie ce chagrin, parce qu'il se souvenait des deux enfants qu'avaient été Will et Elisabeth, parce qu'au fond il ne pouvait nier éprouver une certaine affection et une certaine compassion pour Will Turner, Norrington oublia d'un coup d'un seul tous les usages, toute sa rigueur militaire, en fait il oublia soudain bien des choses. Il se rapprocha de cet homme dont l'expression l'avait presque fait reculer un instant plus tôt et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, sentant sous ses doigts les muscles contractés.

- Ne perdez pas courage, murmura t-il. Je suis certain qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Nous trouverons un moyen. Elisabeth est un ange. Cette démone ne peut avoir prise sur elle.

Puis il se redressa, confus de s'être laissé aller un instant, salua rapidement et quitta la cabine raide comme un piquet. Derrière lui, l'orgue reprit sa plainte… mais en sourdine.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la cabine, Norrington se mit en quête de Bill le Bottier, qu'il trouva occupé à rouler machinalement un cordage, les yeux dans le vide. James Norrington avait à son tour besoin de se défouler et d'extérioriser ses sentiments après la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et la scène qu'il venait de vivre. Il accosta plutôt rudement le vieux marin :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Turner ? demanda t-il abruptement.

Bill leva sur lui un regard vague. James sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez : il l'empoigna sans ménagement par le col de sa vareuse (cela semblait devenir une habitude, songea Bill) et le secoua :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé, espèce de vieil idiot ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait _à votre propre fils_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait_ à sa femme ?_ Répondez-moi, ou je le prends au mot et je vous passe par-dessus bord !

De son vivant, Norrington n'aurait jamais envisagé de dire une chose pareille, ni d'user de menaces. Mais il était mort, il n'avait plus d'exemple à donner, sa rigidité britannique n'avait plus lieu d'être et il se sentait ce soir l'âme d'un pirate ! L'ambiance, sans doute.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Bill d'une voix douce tandis que son regard vacillait.

- Pas tout à fait. Il veut que vous quittiez le navire. Il n'a pas précisé comment.

- Ah ! murmura le Bottier. Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. Eh bien, je vais…

- Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé ! Voilà ce que vous allez faire ! Et tâchez de ne rien oublier !

Bill s'exécuta docilement. Cela le soulagea un peu de se confier à quelqu'un. Il était très malheureux, lui aussi. Il connaissait à peine sa belle-fille mais était touché par sa jeunesse, sa beauté et son appétit de vivre. Et Will l'aimait tellement ! Mais à choisir entre elle et lui, voilà, il avait choisi son fils.

- Nous voilà dans une belle situation ! grogna Norrington lorsque Bill eut terminé son récit.

Il ne jugea pas utile de préciser que si lui-même s'était trouvé dans le cas, il aurait fait le choix exactement inverse. Cela ne regardait personne.

Il réfléchit un instant, mais sa logique lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'un pauvre humain, mort par-dessus le marché, puisse faire dans cette situation. Etrangement, il pensa soudain à Jack Sparrow. Marchander. Négocier. Voilà la seule chose qui pouvait encore donner un résultat.

- Comment entre-t-on en contact avec Calypso ? demanda t-il.

Bill parut légèrement effrayé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous espérez ? Jamais elle n'acceptera de libérer cette jeune femme. Elle…

- Ca suffit, Turner ! Répondez à ma question et pour l'amour du ciel, ne vous mêlez plus de rien.

- Pour entrer en contact avec Calypso ? Calypso est la mer. Elle entend ce que l'on dit quand on parle à la mer. Même si elle ne répond pas souvent.

- Très bien, dit Norrington. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien : ne parlez pas de cette conversation. A personne. Et surtout, ne faites rien, ne tentez rien. Vous en avez suffisamment fait !

Il fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner et se ravisa :

- Encore une chose, dit-il. Je vous interdis de bouger du navire. Evitez seulement qu' « il » vous voit dans l'immédiat. Je le prends sur moi. Son fardeau est suffisamment lourd comme ça. Si vous partez, il le regrettera quand il sera calmé.

- Jamais il ne me pardonnera, murmura Bill en hochant tristement la tête. Il ne sera jamais plus le même. S'il me voit à bord, il entrera en fureur. Et si vous vous interposez, j'ai… j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire… dans cet état.

- Ca me regarde, se borna à répondre James. Faites ce que je dis. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Ce en quoi, d'ailleurs, James Norrington se trompait. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de parler à nouveau à Bill le Bottier. Mais à ce moment là, ils l'ignoraient encore l'un comme l'autre.

oOo

James se retira à la proue du Hollandais Volant, déserte à cette heure, et se força à respirer lentement en rejetant résolument toutes ses émotions loin de son esprit. Il avait besoin de toute sa lucidité et ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser égarer par ses sentiments.

Négocier, oui. Il était vain d'espérer arracher sa proie à Calypso d'une autre manière.

James pensa à nouveau à Jack Sparrow. Bien que cela lui arrache les entrailles de l'admettre, il était forcé de reconnaître que ce maudit forban était le meilleur de tous en matière de négociation. De plus, il avait déjà commencé à intriguer avec succès auprès de Calypso.

Le seul ennui, mais il était de taille, c'était qu'on ne pouvait en aucun cas faire confiance à Jack Sparrow !

Toutefois, qui ne risque rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? James soupira. Demander l'aide de ce pirate révoltait son orgueil et le hérissait jusqu'aux orteils. Il songea à Elisabeth. Allons, ce ne serait pas un grand sacrifice à consentir si cela pouvait la sauver de son sort.

Sparrow était à la Baie des Naufragés, pensa encore Norrington. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé de se « transporter ailleurs » comme il avait souvent vu les autres le faire. Cela lui paraissait incompatible avec la dignité d'un gentilhomme. Mais nécessité ne fait-elle pas loi ? Il ignorait comment s'y prendre mais ne s'avoua pas battu pour autant.

- La rigueur doit pouvoir résoudre ce problème, songea t-il.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il désirait faire et fut presque surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il y parvint.

Le bruit d'une altercation parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux sur le décor qui l'entourait.

- Prendre la mer maintenant, mais c'est de la folie ! hurlait le capitaine Teague.

- Le Black Pearl est immobilisé et j'ai besoin d'un navire ! répliqua la voix de Jack, manifestement excédée.

- Eh bien ! Va te faire noyer si tu veux, mais pas avec MON bâtiment !

- Hum ! Hum ! toussota James. Bonsoir, messieurs Sparrow.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui, du même mouvement, avec la même expression d'impatience et le même regard qui foudroyait l'intrus, incroyablement semblables avec leurs longs cheveux tressés et leur accoutrement bigarré.

- Commodore ! fit Jack, surpris. Vous voir en un tel lieu est pour le moins déroutant !

- Pour le moins, répliqua James. Et je vous serais obligé d'oublier le « commodore ».

Il marqua une légère pause et ajouta :

- Pourrais-je vous parler un moment, Sparrow ? C'est à propos de Calypso et… ce serait assez urgent.

Jack hésita un instant mais, outre sa curiosité, son instinct lui soufflait d'aller de l'avant. Un moment plus tard, Norrington l'ayant mis au courant des événements et de son plan, Jack le regardait avec amusement, le coin de la bouche relevé en un petit rictus moqueur.

- Et c'est à moi que vous avez pensé ? fit-il, ironique. Très touchant de votre part !

- Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir faire entendre raison à cette diablesse, marmonna James, refoulant de son mieux son impatience et son irritation.

- Très honoré de votre confiance, persifla Jack.

Ses deux index s'agitèrent en l'air :

- Mais vous oubliez le principal : la monnaie d'échange. Que comptez-vous proposer à Calypso en échange de cette jeune femme insensée qui a le don de toujours se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, hum ? Et pourquoi, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir, est-ce toujours à ce bon vieux Jack que tout le monde vient toujours demander de l'aide pour la sauver ?

- J'espérais que vous auriez une solution, avoua James, dépité, en ignorant la seconde question.

- Vous m'en voyez flatté, reconnut le pirate en se rengorgeant et en bombant instinctivement le torse.

Il réfléchit un instant et poursuivit :

- Normalement, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle la nuit prochaine, reprit-il.

- La nuit prochaine ! répéta James, horrifié. Mais pensez à Elisabeth !

- Mon cher Monsieur Norrington, il y a bien assez de monde pour penser à Elisabeth… et j'ai pu constater que penser à elle attire toujours bien des ennuis au pauvre bougre qui s'y risque. Oui, bien des ennuis, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix en grinçant des dents.

Il refoula de son esprit l'odeur pestilentielle d'une haleine empoisonnée par la mort et la chair décomposée, l'horreur de cet instant heureusement fugitif où son corps avait été broyé par des dents aussi épaisses que des vergues. Et si sa carcasse de chair et d'os lui avait été rendue ensuite, pour l'en rendre mieux tributaire et toujours dépendant des contraintes de la chair, la mémoire de ce moment demeurait gravé dedans ainsi que dans sa mémoire et le resterait assurément jusqu'à sa prochaine mort, voire au-delà.

Jack repoussa hâtivement ces terribles souvenirs et réfléchit rapidement. Tout le monde au fond voulait la même chose : amadouer Calypso de manière à pouvoir à nouveau naviguer en paix.

Quant à lui faire consentir à relâcher une captive de choix comme la reine du tribunal de la confrérie, ça c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à lui proposer ? demanda t-il à Norrington.

James baissa la tête, désarroi et désespoir se mêlant dans ses yeux verts.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais lui proposer, admit-il. J'espérais que vous auriez une idée.

- Ce bon vieux Jack a toujours des idées, fanfaronna Sparrow, qui n'en avait aucune pour le moment, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

oOo

Elle sortit de l'eau comme si elle naissait du ressac, son corps d'ébène ruisselant et luisant de gouttes salées comme le pelage lustré d'un phoque ou d'une otarie.

Elle leur sourit, de son effrayant sourire qui évoquait toujours une louve affamée en train de se lécher les babines en lorgnant sa prochaine proie, écoutant les préliminaires de Jack d'un air amusé.

Mais dès qu'ils en vinrent aux prisonniers du puits de l'amertume, son visage se figea en une expression polaire. James ignora de son mieux la boule glacée qui venait de naître au fond de son estomac.

- Ce ne sont pas eux qui vous ont emprisonnée jadis, vous le savez bien, plaida-t-il. Ceux qui l'ont fait sont morts depuis des siècles, leurs âmes sont désormais hors d'atteinte. Vous avez coulé les navires de la confrérie, tous ces hommes sont morts à cause de vous… n'êtes-vous pas encore suffisamment vengée ?

- Non ! répliqua sèchement Calypso. Je suis restée emprisonnée durant des siècles. Il en faudra au moins autant pour que je sois vengée !

- Mais….

Cette fois, elle tapa du pied d'un air excédé :

- Ils étaient neuf, ces maudits qui voulaient contrôler l'océan ! Et neuf ils seront à jamais dans le puits aux âmes !

- Oh, fit Jack avec bonhommie, eh bien tu as presque le compte, alors.

- Oui, en fait… ils sont bien neuf, admit la nymphe. Même si tous ne faisaient pas partie de la confrérie. Mais….

Jack se demanda qui étaient ceux-là et conclut aussitôt qu'en fait il s'en moquait éperdument. Peu importe qui ils étaient, leur présence dans le puits lui apportait un argument de choix.

- Tu devrais relâcher Madame Turner et prendre Barbossa à la place, fit-il vivement, une lueur d'espoir et de rancune dans ses yeux noirs.

- Et pourquoi pas plutôt toi, Jack Sparrow ? rétorqua-telle d'un ton de défi, en levant haut le menton mais en lui jetant un regard incendiaire.

Jack ne répondit que par un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

- Nous deux, toi et moi, moi et toi, nous pouvons trouvons un autre arrangement, ma belle, assura t-il d'une voix caressante.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu t'y entends à négocier, Jack, admit-elle, mais tu n'obtiendras pas gain de cause cette fois. Ils resteront neuf dans le puits en contrepartie de ce que j'ai eu à souffrir jadis.

- Mais, fit Jack en levant le doigt, en gardant Madame Turner tu risques de perdre ton passeur d'âmes. Voulons-nous vraiment d'un nouveau Davy Jones, hum ? Les âmes de tous ces pauvres bougres qui meurent en mer doivent-elles recommencer à errer, sans guide pour les conduire de l'autre côté ? En tant que déesse de la mer, tu dois t'assurer que l'ordre règne, non ?

Il en aurait fallu davantage pour convaincre Calypso qui, à son tour, lui dédia un sourire ensorceleur et se rapprocha de lui, sensuellement provocante :

- Crois-tu pouvoir obtenir les faveurs de Calypso sans rien donner en échange ? roucoula-t-elle d'une voix de gorge. N'as-tu pas retenu au moins cela ? Il faut me payer, pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Quant à ton ami William Turner, je crois t'avoir entendu dire que tu étais prêt à le remplacer, Jack, glissa-t-elle perfidement.

L'espace d'un très bref instant, Jack changea d'expression et sa mine s'allongea passablement. Mais il se reprit aussitôt et contre-attaqua avec un nouveau sourire :

- Oui mais, finalement, je me dis que je ne suis pas fait pour faire chaise de poste.

Il recula de quelques pas, toujours souriant, se creusant la cervelle pour trouver de nouveaux arguments et son regard tomba sur James Norrington qui, silencieux et crispé, suivait leur échange en refoulant tant bien que mal son impatience et son angoisse.

Jack ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il obéit à une brusque impulsion et reprit, la main tendue vers son compagnon :

- Et si tu échangeais Elisabeth contre lui, hein ? Tu aurais tes neufs captifs et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, hein ?

James sursauta et regarda Jack d'un œil rond, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Calypso elle-même en perdit ses moyens et les regarda tour à tour, éberluée, sans trouver un mot à répondre.

Jack mit instantanément à profit cet avantage :

- Il est noble, c'est un héros, un marin et… et… et à une époque, lui aussi voulait régenter les océans.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Sparrow ? siffla Norrington, abasourdi.

- Eh bien, répliqua Jack sans se démonter, vous êtes venu me demander mon aide, non ? Vous voulez sauver Elisabeth du puits, non ? Alors ?

Il le fixa de ses yeux sombres, bordés de khôl, dans lesquels semblaient s'allumer une étrange lueur :

- Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour la sauver ? reprit-il. Vous accepteriez de prendre sa place ?

Norrington ouvrit la bouche mais ne put proférer aucun son. Un maelström de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires tourbillonnait en lui.

Il avait peur, il ne songeait pas à le nier. Mais en même temps, l'idée de poursuivre imperturbablement son propre chemin en abandonnant Elisabeth à son sort lui était impossible. Il maudit Jack Sparrow et même Will Turner, et Calypso, et bon nombre encore de gens qu'il connaissait ou avaient connus. Il en voulut même à Elisabeth de s'être laissé piéger.

Il pensa à son enfant privé de père comme de mère.

Puis il pensa à la phrase qu'il avait lui-même dite à Will lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'engager : « J'aimerais avoir l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose. Il me semble que je n'ai jamais rien fait de vraiment utile, même si je le croyais ».

Certes, il estimait avoir bien des erreurs à réparer, mais le prix lui paraissait tout de même un peu élevé ! Il se souvenait également des paroles du jeune capitaine du Hollandais Volant : « pour un homme comme vous, de l'autre côté c'est l'oubli et la paix ». Il avait volontairement remis son passage à plus tard, c'était entendu, mais il conservait l'idée de l'effectuer un jour.

Pouvait-on demander à un homme de renoncer sciemment à tout espoir de repos éternel ?

Puis les cheveux d'or d'Elisabeth dansèrent dans sa mémoire. Il revit l'enfant qu'elle avait été, puis la jeune fille idéale de Port-Royal. Il la revoyait sur les remparts le jour où il lui avait demandé sa main et il revoyait l'intensité de son regard le jour où elle avait accepté, en lui demandant d'en sauver un autre en guise de cadeau de mariage.

Oublieuse, menteuse, sans parole et sans doute sans honneur… une pirate.... une lady… fidèle pourtant envers et contre tout à un code de conduite biscornu qu'il n'avait jamais pu cerner et à l'homme qu'elle aimait…. et qui n'était pas lui.

Une sourde révolte monta en James. Il avait déjà sacrifié bien des choses à cette femme, jusques et y compris sa vie ! Devait-il encore lui sacrifier sa mort et son éternité ? Il y a tout de même des limites à l'amour comme à l'abnégation !

Il darda sur Calypso un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour le lui signifier.

- J'accepte, dit-il.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

Quelque chose en lui retomba à une vitesse vertigineuse, remplacé par une sourde résignation.

- Libérez-la, insista-t-il. Je prendrai sa place.

Il était trop anéanti pour prendre garde à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne vit pas le regard réellement attristé de Jack Sparrow et ne sut pas que le pirate, à son tour, s'interdisait fermement de montrer la moindre émotion.

Calypso elle-même parut légèrement ébranlée par tant d'abnégation. Mais elle se reprit vite et ce fut un effrayant sourire de succube qui étira ses lèvres noires tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers James Norrington qui, en soldat qu'il était, se tenait droit et fier en refoulant sa peur au plus profond de lui-même.

L'instant d'après, tous deux avaient disparu.

Apparemment impavide, Jack demeura seul, face à la mer baignée de lune. Il regardait les vagues onduler, miroiter et venir se briser sur la grève.

Les êtres sensibles sont broyés par la marche implacable du monde, cela, il avait eu le bonheur de l'apprendre très, très tôt.

Il s'était volontairement endurci et forgé une armure de cynisme et d'égoïsme, il avait appris à opposer au monde ses sourires moqueurs et s'était juré dès son plus jeune âge de ne plus jamais laisser ni rien ni personne le blesser à nouveau.

Pourtant, ses yeux sombres étaient infiniment tristes.

oOo

Après s'être débattue sans résultat durant des heures, après avoir exhorté en vain ses compagnons d'infortune à faire quelque chose, vaincue, épuisée et terrorisée, Elisabeth avait fini par abandonner la lutte.

Les jambes tendues devant elle pour se maintenir en appui, le dos appuyé au rocher contre lequel ses cheveux rampaient comme des serpents en s'y incrustant avec une force irrésistible, de l'eau jusqu'au cou dans sa nouvelle position elle avait fermé les yeux et, le visage levé vers les abysses insondables qui la surplombaient, elle se laissait silencieusement aller à son désespoir.

Elle pensait à son fils. Son cœur de mère se tordait de douleur en songeant qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, en se demandant ce qu'il allait devenir à présent qu'il était livré à lui-même.

Elle entendit un « plouf » retentissant, des éclaboussures lui mouillèrent le visage et elle fit un effort pour soulever ses paupières, déjà lasse de tout, préoccupée désormais de son unique malheur.

Elle vit des cercles concentriques se former à la surface de l'eau puis une tête hirsute, avec de longs cheveux collés par l'onde, émerger en toussant. Le nouveau venu lui tournait le dos, elle ne le reconnut pas.

Presqu'au même instant elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les cheveux en les arrachant au rocher. Elle fut prise dans un tourbillon, à nouveau elle suffoquait, elle étouffait, elle battit des bras et des jambes en vain, se demandant quel nouveau supplice s'abattait sur elle et pourquoi, puis soudainement elle se sentit projetée hors de l'eau.

Des cailloux pointus lui meurtrirent le ventre, la poitrine, les bras et les jambes. Trempée et à bout de souffle, elle se redressa péniblement sur les coudes et leva la tête.

Elle crut alors que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

Debout dans la lumière argentée de la lune, Jack Sparrow se tenait debout devant elle, un peu interdit.

- J.. Jack… coassa-t-elle, incrédule et ravie. Je… je croyais….

- Non, Trésor, je ne suis pas mort, dit-il en souriant, se penchant vers elle et l'aidant à se relever.

Eperdue, assommée par la vitesse à laquelle les événements s'était précipités, Elisabeth dégoulinante d'eau de mer demeura un instant immobile, interdite, cherchant à rassembler ses esprits. Etait-ce une illusion ? Un faux espoir ? Mais non, l'air pur de la nuit emplissait ses poumons, le bruit du ressac battait à ses pieds, la lueur de la lune et des étoiles l'éclairait et l'un de ses amis les plus chers se tenait près d'elle.

Elisabeth poussa une sorte de cri étranglé et sauta au cou de Jack. Elle le serra à l'étrangler et ne s'embarrassa ni de remords ni de pudibonderie pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le pirate eut un bref mouvement de recul. Le dernier baiser de cette dangereuse sirène lui avait coûté fort cher !

Mais il n'y avait cette fois aucun danger et il répondit donc vaillamment, en se disant, ma foi, que c'était toujours bon à prendre !


	11. Apaisée

- Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger, Jacky ? demanda Teague, encore un peu sceptique.

- Absolument, répondit Jack en frisant sa moustache d'un air vainqueur.

Il n'en dit pas plus long. Il n'avoua pas non plus qu'il n'était pas entièrement satisfait. On ne peut pas toujours gagner sur tous les tableaux, après tout.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Elisabeth, saine et sauve, avait rejoint la forteresse. La confrérie venait de se réunir une dernière fois, en nombre si restreint désormais que tous sentaient bien qu'ils assistaient à la fin d'une époque. Barbossa, encore mal remis, se tenait raide et silencieux.

Elisabeth, que sa jeunesse aidait à récupérer plus vite, gardait seulement au coin des yeux une ombre tenace, rappelant le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.

Jack ne lui avait pas dit à quoi ni à qui elle devait sa liberté. Il s'était borné à dire qu'il avait négocié avec Calypso et avait sans remords accepté la reconnaissance, les remerciements et les baisers de la jeune femme.

Un vent de soulagement passa sur l'assemblée lorsqu'il se tut. Jack songea à ce qui s'était passé pas plus tard que la nuit précédente. Calypso était aussi ardente que dans son souvenir mais elle était plus que ça, elle fondait aussi comme du miel sur la langue, elle était à la fois l'eau et le feu, sa peau avait la rudesse du sable et la douceur des algues tout à la fois.

Il était sûr, désormais, qu'elle renonçait à poursuivre sa vengeance.

- Dommage, pensa encore une fois Jack en regardant Hector Barbossa avec rancune.

La nymphe toutefois demeurait intraitable quant à ceux qu'elle détenait. Ceux-là, elle refusait de les relâcher. Neuf prisonniers expieraient la trahison des neufs premiers seigneurs.

Jack était trop intelligent pour insister quand il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

- Mais quand même, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Barbossa plutôt que Norrington, soupira-t-il intérieurement, une dernière fois. Là je m'y suis mal pris, j'aurais dû négocier autrement.

Heureux et soulagés, les pirates quittaient la grande salle en donnant déjà leurs ordres pour l'appareillage. Tous avaient hâte de reprendre la mer.

Jack de son côté se dirigea vers le quai pour s'assurer que les travaux de réparation de son cher Black Pearl avançaient à sa convenance. Lui aussi, il était impatient !

Elisabeth les laissa tous sortir et s'en aller à leurs affaires puis s'approcha de Teague qui, l'air indifférent, jouait de sa guitare en sourdine dans son coin.

- Capitaine Teague, fit la jeune femme.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et eut un indéfinissable sourire. Elisabeth, elle, lui sourit franchement puis détacha de son cou la médaille dont elle avait fait sa nouvelle pièce de huit, symbole de son rang de seigneur des pirates.

- Tenez, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vous avez mis votre navire à ma disposition pour rentrer chez moi avec mon fils, expliqua patiemment Elisabeth, et je vous remercie. Il est temps pour moi de tourner définitivement la page. Je fais de vous mon successeur en tant que seigneur des pirates et roi du tribunal.

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux du vieil homme. Sans se presser, il leva la main et se saisit de la petite médaille qui se balançait au bout des doigts d'Elisabeth.

- Eh bien merci, fit-il.

Il fit disparaître le bijou dans une de ses poches, ses doigts caressèrent les cordes de sa guitare puis, grave soudain, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son interlocutrice :

- Le tribunal, dit-il enfin, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix, ne se réunira probablement plus jamais. Ceux qui ont disparu ne seront pas remplacés. Le monde est en train de changer et tout me dit que nous sommes les derniers. La piraterie est en passe de disparaître. Son âge d'or est d'ores et déjà révolu.

- Je le sais, dit Elisabeth. Je suis contente d'avoir connu tout cela, mais…

- Vous avez raison de vous retirer, approuva Teague. Et vous le faites au bon moment. Vous êtes assez jeune encore pour choisir une autre vie.

Il n'en dit pas davantage et Elisabeth ne jugea pas utile d'insister. Quelques heures plus tard, sur le pont du navire qui l'emportait définitivement au loin, elle regarda la forteresse et la Baie des Naufragés disparaître à l'horizon avec une profonde nostalgie.

Elle savait que cette fois elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle pensa que lorsqu'elle atteindrait l'âge de Teague, si toutefois elle vivait jusque là, tout cela aurait l'air de merveilleuses légendes auxquelles les gens ne croiraient plus vraiment.

- Maman ? fit William.

- Oui ?

- Reverrons-nous Papa ?

Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Dans trois ans, mon chéri.

- Ca va être long, soupira l'enfant, boudeur.

- C'est ainsi, murmura-t-elle, étonnée elle-même d'être devenue si philosophe.

Elle sentit sur elle le regard réprobateur du jeune garçon. Mais comment lui expliquer que trois ans, ou même dix, n'étaient rien comparés à l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Comment faire comprendre à celui qui n'a pas senti les eaux traîtresses, hantées par Calypso, se refermer sur lui, comment exprimer en paroles la volupté qu'il y a à se sentir vivant ? Libre sous le ciel, pouvoir gonfler d'air pur ses poumons et emplir ses yeux de lumière ? Libre d'aller et venir, libre d'aimer et d'agir, libre tout simplement ? Il faut avoir failli perdre à la fois son existence et sa liberté pour en comprendre le prix.

Certes, Elisabeth espérait de toutes ses forces que jamais son enfant n'aurait à connaître semblable épreuve. Pourtant, se refusant à lui parler du puits aux âmes et ne sachant comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle mentit en affirmant :

- Tu comprendras plus tard, William. En vieillissant.

oOo

- Calypso, appela Will pour la cent-millième fois au moins. Calypso, réponds ! Je dois te parler, réponds !

Mais Calypso ne répondait pas. Calypso faisait la sourde oreille. Madame était occupée ailleurs et n'avait point fantaisie d'entendre.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de la cabine, arrachant le jeune homme à sa fièvre.

- Capitaine ?

Le battant s'entrouvrit sur les cheveux frisés d'un jeune matelot du nom de Roby Hoggins.

Le garçon était mort dans un naufrage quelques mois auparavant. Il était totalement terrorisé à l'idée de franchir la dernière porte et avait préféré s'enrôler dans l'équipage.

Ainsi que James Norrington l'avait préconisé sept ans plus tôt, il n'était pas nécessaire d'user de menaces : il y avait toujours parmi les morts des âmes qui préféraient remettre leur passage à plus tard. Un seul voyage leur suffisait parfois pour se décider, à certains il fallait plus longtemps, mais la certitude d'avoir le choix du moment suffisait souvent à les rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Will, en tournant vers lui des yeux pareils à deux puits d'obscurité.

- Vous dire que Monsieur Norrington a disparu, fit Roby. On le cherche depuis des heures mais il n'est plus à bord.

- Norrington a disparu ?!

Le garçon opina en silence. Will éprouva soudain un terrible pressentiment. Norrington disparu ? Pas un instant il ne crut à un hasard. Mais, comment peut-on disparaître ainsi d'un navire en pleine mer ? Pour aller où et pour faire quoi ?

Rien ne vint l'aider à trouver la réponse dans les heures qui suivirent. Du reste, torturé par la pensée d'Elisabeth, il avait du mal à penser à autre chose malgré la foule de questions qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Puisque Calypso ne daignait pas répondre, Will décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il connaissait un certain compas qui pouvait lui permettre de découvrir le puits aux âmes. Et il possédait un navire qui pouvait plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales.

- Cap sur la Baie des Naufragés, ordonna-t-il.

Il savait que Jack ne se déferait pas volontairement de son trésor. De plus, lui-même ne pouvait se rendre à terre. Mais qu'importait, il trouverait bien un moyen.

Après deux jours de navigation, alors que la Baie des Naufragés commençait à se dessiner contre l'horizon changeant, ce fut encore Roby, qui était alors de vigie, qui s'avisa soudain qu'un point noir grossissait rapidement sur les flots, cinglant vers eux.

Il le surveilla attentivement durant un moment puis, abaissant légèrement sa longue-vue, héla Will qui se tenait à la barre, laissant son regard courir sur les eaux bleues en pensant à celle qu'elles retenaient captive. Il ne savait même pas si Elisabeth était encore vie !

- Navire en vue, capitaine. Il semble vouloir nous rejoindre et il approche très rapidement.

Il marqua une légère pause et acheva :

- Il a des voiles noires.

Will leva vivement le nez à ces mots.

- Des voiles noires ? Descend, ajouta t-il, donne-moi ça.

Dès qu'il eut la longue-vue en main il observa à son tour le navire qui approchait.

- C'est bien le Black Pearl, dit-il enfin.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un rayon d'espoir se fit jour en lui. Les choses, finalement, seraient peut-être plus faciles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Tenez prêts les canons, dit-il. Mais n'ouvrez le feu que sur mon ordre.

En fait, il espérait bien qu'il n'aurait pas à engager le combat. Il ne le ferait vraiment qu'en tout dernier recours et, certes, bien à contrecoeur s'il ne pouvait vraiment l'éviter. Dans tous les cas, la partie allait être serrée.

Le Black Pearl, fraîchement réparé, fringant comme un jeune animal plein de vie, fut bientôt à portée et manoeuvra pour se trouver bord à bord avec le Hollandais Volant.

- Eh ! lança Jack d'un ton jovial, un sourire en banane découvrant ses dents en or et en agitant la main. Envoie-moi un filin, fiston, j'ai des tas de chose à te dire !

Will, surpris, fit un signe d'acquiescement. Les choses se présentaient infiniment mieux qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer. Sparrow se saisit adroitement du cordage qu'on lui lançait et se balança avec grâce d'un navire à l'autre, toujours tout sourire.

Une fois qu'il eut pris pieds sur le pont il regarda autour de lui à la manière d'un maquignon qui s'apprête à acheter un cheval. Il effectua quelques pas de sa démarche chaloupée, en se déhanchant plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire semblait-il, ses mains chargées de bagues s'agitant devant lui.

- Impressionnant. C'est la troisième fois que je monte à bord de ce navire, mais je crois que c'est la dernière avant longtemps.

- Jack, commença Will. Il me faut ton…

Le forban se tourna vers lui, souriant toujours largement.

- Je suis venu te dire au-revoir, le coupa t-il sur un ton presque confidentiel. Oh, et… merci ajouta t-il d'un air désinvolte avec un petit geste de main vers le Black Pearl qui s'était un peu éloigné pour ne pas risquer de heurter l'autre navire. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons avant la dernière traversée. Et ne le prends pas pour toi, mais je ne suis pas pressé.

Sans attendre de réponse il ajouta :

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas contre toi, voyons. Tu sais bien que je t'ai toujours eu à la bonne.

- Jack, j'ai besoin de ton compas, reprit Will. Lui seul peut me conduire à Elisabeth.

Jack lui jeta en regard en coin par-dessous son tricorne, eut un bref sourire puis, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, vint se placer près de la barre et y posa ses mains en prenant une pose avantageuse.

- Je me demanderais toujours ce que ça fait, de manœuvrer ce navire, dit-il, toujours sur le ton de la confidence. Mais finalement tu es fait pour ça plus que moi. Oh à propos, j'y pense !

- Ne m'oblige pas à te le prendre de force, Jack, insista Will.

Sparrow parut ne pas avoir entendu. Tandis que ses doigts jouaient doucement avec la barre, il poursuivit sur le ton de la conversation, comme si ses propos n'étaient destinés qu'à meubler le silence :

- Le navire de ce vieux Teague a pris la mer il y a quelques jours avec à son bord une certaine donzelle ainsi qu'un moussaillon qui porte ton nom. J'ai entendu dire qu'Elisabeth avait perdu son navire. Voilà ce que c'est que de confier un bâtiment et un titre de capitaine à n'importe qui. Enfin rassure-toi, là ce n'est pas elle qui commande, donc elle a toutes les chances d'arriver à bon port.

Will éprouva un frisson électrique qui le secoua jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

- Elisabeth ? fit-il d'une voix inaudible, n'osant comprendre.

Jack eut un nouveau sourire qui, cette fois, n'était pas ironique. Il ne poussa pas le jeu plus loin et acheva simplement :

- Elle-même. Saine et sauve. Elle rentre chez elle.

Il s'assombrit un peu et ajouta d'une voix plus basse :

- Par contre, inutile d'espérer revoir Norrington.

Will le regardait fixement, partagé entre espoir et scepticisme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jack ? demanda-t-il seulement.

- Que tu retrouveras ta dulcinée comme prévu au jour prévu et que tu peux en remercier ce brave Norrington, résuma Jack d'un ton impatienté.

Il toisa Will de son air moqueur et ajouta avec un immense sourire :

- Tu peux me dire merci aussi.

De moqueur son sourire devint suffisant et il ajouta avec emphase :

- Nous sommes quittes, fiston !

Puis il tourna son regard vers l'horizon en fredonnant à mi-voix, ses mains expertes toujours posées sur la barre du Hollandais, riant intérieurement en se remémorant les baisers d'Elisabeth, remerciement concret ayant plus de valeur que les mots.

- Tu es sérieux ? insista Will.

- Je suis toujours sérieux, répondit le pirate d'un ton ennuyé, le regard au loin.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il détacha ses yeux de l'horizon toujours changeant et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

Accoudé au bastingage, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Will semblait perdu dans un rêve merveilleux. Ses yeux et son visage avaient perdu leur expression sombre et Jack soupira intérieurement : Will ne semblait pas, lui, avoir appris à se garantir des blessures de la vie. Il était toujours soumis à toutes ses émotions et le serait sans doute toujours… ou du moins durant très longtemps encore. Allons, la remise à flots du Black Pearl et sa restitution valaient bien un dernier petit coup de pouce.

D'un mouvement familier à force d'avoir été si souvent effectué, Jack passa un cordage autour du gouvernail pour le maintenir en place puis s'éloigna l'air de rien.

Il découvrit Bill le Bottier dans l'entrepont et l'aborda très naturellement, en lui heurtant légèrement l'épaule, le regard neutre.

- Je suis venu te souhaiter bonne continuation, dit-il d'un ton léger. Nous ne nous reverrons plus non plus, je pense.

Il laissa passer une seconde et ajouta :

- Elisabeth est saine et sauve.

Bill frémit de la tête aux pieds. En quelques mots, Jack lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Norrington ? souffla le marin, horrifié. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait négocier, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé….

Il parut s'abîmer un moment dans ses réflexions puis soupira, fataliste :

- … ça ne changera rien. Il est trop tard.

Jack grinça des dents. Incroyable ce que les gens peuvent se compliquer l'existence ! Alors qu'il était si simple et si commode de vivre comme lui au jour le jour et de profiter pleinement de chaque instant qui s'offrait. Dans la mesure où cela ne lui coûtait guère, le pirate voulait bien aider un peu. Il n'entendait pas cependant passer sa journée à essayer de réparer les pots cassés.

- Tu devrais monter sur le pont, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Fais ce que je te dis, vieille branche.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Jack.

- Tant pis pour toi, mon vieux fit Sparrow en haussant les épaules. J'aurais pourtant fait de mon mieux.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, avec la mine de quelqu'un qui a déjà oublié ce qu'il vient de dire.

En remontant sur le pont, il se heurta à Will dont le regard était redevenu grave.

- Jack, ton compas ! dit-il. Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas abandonner Norrington. Il s'est sacrifié pour Elisabeth, ajouta t-il d'une voix plus basse, lourde de remords. Il a fait ce que j'aurais du faire.

- Et qui commanderait le Hollandais Volant, si tu étais dans le puits ? demanda Jack d'un ton sarcastique.

Will lui adressa un regard buté.

Sparrow soupira.

- Ca ne marchera pas, petit, dit-il.

Comme son ami ouvrait la bouche, il détacha le compas ensorcelé de sa ceinture et le lui lança :

- Regarde toi-même.

Will sentit son espoir refluer. Il ouvrit le compas par acquis de conscience, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait voir. Paresseuse, l'aiguille tournait sur elle-même, une fois dans un sens, une fois dans l'autre, sans jamais se fixer.

- C'est à Calypso que tu as affaire, mon gars, expliqua Jack en tendant la main pour récupérer son bien. Et c'est elle qui a créé ce compas. Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait si simple ?

Il tourna le dos et fit mine de muser un peu, le nez au vent, le regard au loin, passant ici ou là un doigt sur une moulure, comme quelqu'un qui jette un dernier regard avant de s'en aller. Sous son tricorne, pourtant, ses yeux vifs observaient tous les mouvements. Quand il eut vu ce qu'il voulait voir, il revint vers Will de son pas balancé.

- Tu devrais surveiller ton équipage de plus près, fiston, fit-il sur un ton sérieux, presque professoral. Enfin je dis ça, c'est un simple conseil. Tu fais évidemment ce que tu veux. Mais je viens de voir ce vieux Bottier de Bill _tout seul_ à la poupe, accoudé au bastingage en train de rêvasser à je ne sais quoi –un peu comme toi, en fait- Je sais que c'est ton père, mais ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour les autres, mon gars, crois-en mon expérience.

Les yeux noirs de Jack pétillaient. Il eut son sourire de canaille, exhibant du même coup toutes ses dents en or :

- Ce vieux paresseux de Bill a toujours eu le don de se coller _tout seul dans un coin, _là où_ personne ne pouvait le surveiller_ !

Will le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jack n'en sourit que plus largement, mais il n'ajouta pas un mot. Malgré lui, Will eut un petit sourire en coin. Mais il ne dit rien non plus et, avec un haussement d'épaules, il tourna les talons… et partit en direction de la poupe.

Le ciel était couvert de gros nuages gris et l'air était insupportablement lourd et chaud. Tristement accoudé au bastingage, Bill le Bottier laissait errer son regard sur la mer. Il ne parvenait pas à démêler l'écheveau de ses sentiments. Soulagement, culpabilité, bonheur, tristesse… Non, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Le vieux marin entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et le reconnut immédiatement. Il serra ses mains sur le plat-bord pour les empêcher de trembler : il appréhendait cet instant autant qu'il l'avait espéré.

Will vint, tranquillement en apparence, s'accouder près de lui et leva le nez vers le ciel. Bill ne tourna pas la tête. Il n'en avait pas le courage.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi et le silence devint pesant. La tension était palpable.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Les deux questions avaient fusé en même temps.

Ils firent tous deux le même effort et, enfin, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Les yeux bleus, délavés par la mer, les yeux marron, encore assombris de chagrin, se heurtèrent puis plongèrent les uns dans les autres.

- Norrington m'a dit… commença Bill avec maladresse. Tu… si tu… enfin, si tu ne veux plus de moi, tu sais… je comprendrais très bien que…

- Je t'en prie !

Will inspira une grande goulée d'air et poursuivit de sa voix chaude, une petite lueur triste dans le regard :

- Je sais que je me suis montré injuste. Je regrette. Je sais que… que tu l'as fait pour moi. Mais tu comprends… l'idée qu'Elisabeth…

- Je sais, dit le Bottier doucement. Je ne te demande pas ton pardon. J'ai toujours su ce que ce serait pour toi. Mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à te perdre de cette façon là. Je préférais ta haine et ton ressentiment à l'idée de te savoir captif à jamais du Puits aux Ames. Et je…

- Ce n'est pas encore terminé ? l'interrompit une voix railleuse.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Jack Sparrow se tenait négligemment au beau milieu de la poupe, les toisant d'un œil mi-moqueur, mi-sévère.

- On croirait entendre deux vieilles filles sentimentales, renifla t-il en grimaçant de manière délibérément exagérée. Vous m'excuserez de vous interrompre, mais il se trouve que j'ai à faire ailleurs.

Il dédia à ses amis son sourire le plus suffisant :

- Capitaine Turner, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me prêter une chaloupe pour regagner mon navire ?

Will ne répondit que par un sourire. Tandis que Jack se dirigeait vers une embarcation en accentuant exagérément sa démarche chaloupée, Will le suivit, le rattrapa et lui posa soudainement la main sur le bras.

Jack, réellement surpris, s'arrêta, regarda le jeune homme, regarda sa main, revint à Will et fronça les sourcils.

- Merci, Jack, dit Will. Merci pour tout.

Jack demeura une seconde impassible, sans réaction. Puis soudain, comme le soleil déchire un ciel de pluie, il sourit à son tour ; pas le sourire moqueur ou incisif qu'il arborait habituellement : un vrai sourire, si chaleureux que Will se dit soudain qu'il ne connaissait pas le vrai Jack Sparrow.

- De rien, fiston ! lança le pirate –et cette fois, c'était bien la voix moqueuse qui lui était familière-

Il lança une bourrade amicale à Will qui lui sourit en retour :

- Fais attention à toi, dit-il. Je ne suis pas pressé de te voir remonter à bord du Hollandais Volant. Surtout si c'est pour effectuer la dernière traversée.

- Je ne suis pas pressé non plus, mon gars ! s'esclaffa Jack. Mais peut-être que ce jour n'arrivera jamais.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Le capitaine Sparrow que tout le monde connaissait était de retour, il ne dévoilait ni ses plans ni ses projets.

Tandis que le Black Pearl, toute sa voilure déployée dans la brise tiède des Caraïbes cinglait vers l'horizon, Calypso chantonnait pour elle-même, assise au bord du puits de l'amertume, ses pieds nus battant doucement l'eau noire au rythme de sa chanson.

Un mouvement plus vif faisait parfois gicler des éclaboussures au visage des prisonniers. C'était bien la première fois que la nymphe venait s'attarder en ce lieu, mais elle goûtait la plénitude de la vengeance assouvie, son âme versatile apaisée et l'esprit en repos.

L'habituel concert de gémissements et de suppliques faisait un fond sonore à sa chanson, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Machinalement, sa main jouait dans les cheveux bruns de James Norrington. Lèvres serrées, l'ancien soldat ne daignait pas davantage lever les yeux vers elle qu'il ne consentait à se plaindre.

Calypso avait de quoi tripoter : les cheveux de James lui seraient déjà descendus jusqu'au milieu du dos s'ils n'avaient si solidement cramponné la roche.

**FIN**


End file.
